A Razão na Emoção
by Lab Girl
Summary: E se os acontecimentos da sexta temporada tivessem ocorrido de uma forma beeeem diferente? Reescrevendo a sexta temporada de Bones a partir do episódio 6x11.
1. Prólogo

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**  
**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Dedicatória: ****MLSP - Nina** do meu s2  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Advertências:** Muito sofrimento emocional (mas não se preocupem, como sempre meus finais nunca são trágicos), spoilers de toda a sexta temporada – mais especificamente dos episódios 6.09 (The Doctor in the Photo) e 6.11 (The Bullet in the Brain)  
**Classificação: NC-17** por segurança  
**Capítulos:** ?  
**Completa:** [ x ] Não  
**Resumo:** E se os acontecimentos da sexta temporada tivessem ocorrido de uma forma _beeeem _diferente? Reescrevendo a sexta temporada de Bones a partir do episódio 6x11.

**Notas da Autora: **Hello, people! Mesmo sendo a autora enrolada que sou, estou de volta em uma nova long fic. Ou seja: tenham paciência comigo =)

Esta fanfic não é minha... na verdade, pode-se dizer que eu sou apenas o instrumento que dá vida às palavras que a trazem até vocês. Sim, porque a ideia (toda, todinha!) saiu da mente brilhante da minha querida amiga e companheira, Nina

Foi numa das nossas trocentas conversas pelo computadorque, um belo dia, num desabafo sobre sua revolta com os rumos da sexta temporada de Bones, sem saber ela começou a me dar prontinho um plot maravilhoso que se tornou esta fanfic.

E, naturalmente, assim que ela começou a descrever tudo o que gostaria de ter visto na série e não aconteceu, meus olhinhos brilharam e a inspiração bateu - eu puxei a língua dela (no caso, seria mais os dedos) pra me contar tudinho que ela achava que não foi mas deveria ter sido, já pensando "isto dá uma bela duma fanfic!" e, claro, eu logo pensei em escrever para ela como presente de aniversário.

Como sou enrolada não pude começar a escrever antes confesso que minha intenção era escrever toda a fic e começar a postar quando estivesse pronta, mas não consegui fazer isso a tempo do aniversário da super Nina.

De qualquer forma, aqui estarei, tentando manter uma regularidade nas postagens. Espero sinceramente que vocês, que estiverem dispostos a acompanhar, gostem da leitura e curtam a história.

E você, Nina *.* tomara que eu não desaponte e consiga desenvolver as suas brilhantes ideias em forma de fanfic. Esta é para você, com muito carinho s2

**/*/ Nota sobre a introdução da fanfic: **Nossa aventura começa imediatamente após o ocorrido no início do episódio 6.11 (The Bullet in the Brain), ou seja, após a morte da Coveira – quando a cena do crime já foi cercada e os trabalhos preliminares no local terminados. Tenham em mente os acontecimentos do 6.09 (The Doctor in the Photo).

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Aquilo havia sido horrível. A cabeça da Coveira explodindo, sangue voando pelos ares... horrível! Mas, no fundo, Seeley Booth sentia-se aliviado por saber que ela não estava mais viva. Que já não poderia causar nenhum mal.

O mundo já estava cheio de monstros. Um a menos fazia alguma diferença.

Mesmo sabendo que aquele monstro em particular não havia sido eliminado da maneira mais correta. Tinha de pensar assim. Afinal, ele era o sistema. Fazia parte de como a justiça funcionava e precisava acreditar que a vingança particular não era a forma ideal de solucionar a criminalidade.

Era assim que pensava o agente do FBI, dirigindo-se ao carro preto estacionado próximo à Corte de Justiça, a poucos metros do perímetro interditado pelas faixas negras e amarelas.

"Vou para o FBI, Bones. Deixo você no Jeffersonian no caminho" ele olhou por cima do ombro para falar com a parceira que estava alguns passos atrás.

A antropóloga forense, sua consultora nos casos de homicídio, apenas balançou a cabeça e o seguiu. Talvez ela ainda estivesse impressionada com a cena que acabavam de presenciar, pensou o agente. Era natural. Até mesmo ele, que já presenciara horrores de guerras estava chocado com a violência do ato repentino e inesperado. Um tiro apenas. Certeiro. Decepando a cabeça de Heather Taffet.

Booth abriu a porta do veículo e o som rompeu seus pensamentos. Ele entrou pelo lado do motorista, observando a parceira entrar do outro lado. Eles se sentaram em silêncio, cada um em seu assento.

As mãos habilidosas do agente colocaram a chave na ignição, dando a partida. O motor do carro ganhou vida e em segundos eles estavam se afastando do local cheio de agentes policiais e curiosos.

O silêncio no interior do veículo logo se tornou espesso o suficiente para que Booth começasse a perceber que era estranho... incomum. Seus olhos atreveram-se a abandonar a via e espiar a companheira de viagem.

"Tudo bem, Bones?"

A resposta não veio de imediato. Ela olhou para ele primeiro, como se houvesse sido pega de surpresa com a pergunta. Piscou. E mexeu-se no assento.

"Incomodada com alguma coisa?" ele perguntou, voltando os olhos para a rua movimentada.

Esperava um desabafo, uma admissão de que o evento que presenciaram havia pouco menos de quarenta minutos atrás tivera algum efeito sobre ela. Ver a assassina morrer, a mesma que havia tentado matá-la anos antes.

Mas o que veio em resposta não foi nada parecido.

"Você contou sobre aquela noite à Hannah."

Simples assim. Objetivo assim.

Os olhos de Booth saíram mais uma vez da via para espiar a mulher ao seu lado. "Como?"

Como se ele não houvesse entendido bem.

"Sobre o que aconteceu há duas noites. Sobre o que eu lhe disse aqui mesmo, neste carro."

A garganta dele trancou. Suas mãos se apertaram em torno do volante. O semáforo vermelho à frente o obrigou a parar e não o ajudou em nada a disfarçar e enrolar uma resposta.

Engolindo em seco, Booth olhou para as próprias mãos sobre o volante.

"Eu... bem... como sabe que eu contei a ela?" ele se virou rapidamente para Brennan.

Ela estava impassível. A expressão firme. Inescrutável.

Mas ele sabia que ela não estava feliz.

"Sabe que somos amigas, não?" ela contra-atacou, incisiva.

Os olhos de Booth correram até a luz vermelha do semáforo, como implorando para que o libertasse daquela encruzilhada.

"Bom... você sabe, Bones. Temos uma relação, eu e Hannah. E, bem..." os dedos apertaram o volante mais uma vez, escorregadios de suor. "Eu estou com Hannah e tenho que dividir as coisas com ela agora. É natural."

"É natural" Brennan repetiu.

Curiosamente as palavras soaram estranhas pronunciadas pelos lábios dela. Aos ouvidos de Booth foi quase como se ela as estivesse testando.

"Sim, é algo natural. Entre casais" ele balançou ligeiramente os ombros, tentando parecer menos incomodado do que realmente estava com a própria observação.

"Então é natural que daqui para a frente tudo o que eu lhe disser você dirá à Hannah" Brennan soltou as palavras com calma e como se estivesse unindo as peças de um jogo. "Portanto, é natural que eu não possa lhe confiar mais nada."

A luz verde do semáforo à frente finalmente se acendeu, liberando o tráfego. Porém Booth logo percebeu que a atenção com o trânsito não ia libertá-lo do estrago iminente.

Não havia resposta. Não havia palavras capazes de contradizerem a lógica de Brennan.

Após uma manobra rápida de conversão à esquerda, Booth atreveu-se a olhar de esguelha para a parceira. Ela estava com o olhar fixo no caminho à frente. E não havia aborrecimento em seu perfil. Raiva ou indignação.

Apenas frio. Distância. E racionalidade.

E, em questão de segundos, ele tornou a ver a Temperance Brennan de seis anos atrás.

* * *

**~.~**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**  
**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 1/?

**N/A capítulo 1: **Que fique registrado - a aparição do ser que por muito tempo assombrou nossos sonhos shippers em Bones é necessária, porém passageira. Vocês vão entender o por quê a medida que lerem este capítulo. E, não se preocupem: o fim dela já está garantido #risadadapaola

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

"Eu sei que a política é um terreno que sempre apresenta surpresas, mas definitivamente eu achei que seria diferente. Quando cheguei a Washington vislumbrava mais ação... mais pautas que me fizessem pular da cadeira interessada em correr atrás da notícia. Entende?"

Os olhos de Seleey Booth, que até então estavam fitando o rosto da namorada, piscam por um instante. Segundos preciosos em que ele se dá conta de que é sua deixa para falar.

"Bom, Hannah... acho que entendo. Você queria mais agitação, não é isso?" o agente gesticula de leve com o garfo no ar, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. "Realmente aqui não é nada parecido com o Afeganistão. Se você queria uma emoção por dia, acho que veio ao lugar errado" ele brinca, buscando o bom humor como alternativa.

"Eu sei que aqui é bem diferente de um campo de batalha, ou de uma região movida a conflitos políticos. Mas a calma que paira na capital tem me feito sentir falta de... algo. Algo mais" ela remexe no prato de comida, sacudindo de leve os ombros. "Algo que rendesse uma primeira página com louvor."

Booth sorri, esticando a mão para tocar a dela que repousa ao lado do prato. "Você já teve muitas primeiras páginas na vida, Hannah. Agora está estampando seu lindo rosto num telejornal de horário nobre."

A jornalista oferece um meio sorriso. O agente percebe que não é sincero. Falta algo ali.

"Eu sei, Seeley. Tenho uma ótima posição aqui na capital. Mas..." ela morde o lábio.

"Mas? Eu não valho a pena?" ele decide apelar para sua expressão de garoto carente.

Hannah sorri e balança a cabeça, os cachos loiros se mexendo. "Não é isso. Claro que vale. Você vale muito."

"Então?" ele acaricia a mão dela que ainda segura sobre a mesa. "Você trocou as emoções de uma zona de guerra pela estabilidade de um relacionamento com um cara incrível e um trabalho que os seus coleguinhas dariam um dedo pra conseguir" com uma piscada travessa ele finaliza.

Hannah olha em seu rosto, deixa a mão ainda sob a dele, mas há alguma coisa na expressão dela... no modo como o pequeno sorriso que ela oferece não parece atingir os olhos...

Booth acaba não ouvindo seu telefone celular tocar em meio ao burburinho do meio dia no restaurante do Founding Fathers. Apenas quando Hannah abaixa os olhos e as unhas compridas apontam o aparelho sobre a mesa que ele vê a luz do visor acesa: Caroline.

Com um gesto rápido, ele solta a mão da namorada e pega o telefone para atender a ligação. "Booth."

_"Olá,__chérie__"_ vem a saudação característica na voz animada da promotora de justiça._"Temos novidade no caso do assassinato da Coveira. Onde você está?"_

"Estou almoçando, mas pode falar, Caroline" ele muda o celular para a outra orelha, "Estou escutando."

_"É bom que esteja. Preciso dos seus ouvidos bem atentos e da sua mente bem alerta. Seus colegas do FBI conseguiram localizar o prédio de onde partiu o tiro que fez a cabeça daquela assassina voar pelos ares."_

"Já conseguiram? Onde é?" Booth surpreende-se com a rapidez da localização.

Normalmente ele teria se dedicado a esse trabalho juntamente com os outros, mas como teve de se manter no exato local do crime para observar e interrogar possíveis suspeitos na primeira meia hora do incidente, acabou deixando o rastreamento do ponto de tiro na mão de outros agentes.

_"Trata-se de um prédio residencial daquela região. O seu pessoal conseguiu a localização exata do apartamento de onde o tiro que atingiu Taffet foi disparado."_

Booth sente um frio rápido correr por sua espinha. Seus dedos apertam o telefone contra a orelha. "E onde fica? Quero o endereço?"

_"Tranquilo,__chérie__. Vou passar para você. Mas antes, tem uma coisa de que precisamos falar."_

"Diga."

_"Já está trabalhando na sua lista de suspeitos, como presumo?"_

"Ainda não tenho muita opção, Caroline. Estava esperando a informação sobre o ponto de partida do tiro para ter algo mais com o que trabalhar."

_"Você sabe que um dos suspeitos é o pai da sua brilhante parceira, não sabe?"_

"Max Keenan?"

_"Sim,__chérie__. Ele mesmo."_

"Não, Caroline. Não acho possível."

_"Por menos que queira pisar nesse terreno, temos que considerar que ele é uma opção óbvia."_

"Por isso mesmo. Óbvio demais" o agente muda o telefone de orelha mais uma vez, desconfortável com o rumo da conversa.

À sua frente, a jornalista loira se mexe na cadeira.

_"Óbvio ou não, Max Keenan é um dos principais suspeitos, Booth. Sabemos disso."_

"Ele nem mesmo está na cidade, Caroline" o agente tenta conter um suspiro de frustração.

_"Por isso mesmo. Max supostamente não está na cidade. Pode ser um bom álibi."_

Desta vez Booth não consegue conter o suspiro. "Caroline..."

_"Não pense que eu gosto disso. Eu não gosto. Tanto quanto você. Mas precisamos trabalhar com essa hipótese. Max Keenan tem a capacidade e pode ter tido a oportunidade perfeita para fazer algo assim. A Taffet pegou a filha dele, lembra?"_

"Sim, mas se Max estivesse em busca de vingança ele já teria feito isso na época do..." Booth se interrompe, percebendo que está prestes a entregar que Max tentou efetivamente atirar em Taffet na ocasião do julgamento da assassina. Inspirando e escolhendo as próximas palavras com cuidado, ele tenta manter a voz tranquila. "Não foi ele, Caroline."

_"Isso é o que queremos achar,__chérie__. Mas somos agentes da lei, precisamos trabalhar com todas as possibilidades. Todas."_

Booth sente o estômago se apertar. Sim, ele sabe. E sabe também que, objetivamente falando, Max poderia muito bem ser o atirador de Taffet. Como Caroline disse, o pai de sua parceira tem a habilidade para tanto, e um álibi. Com o histórico de Keenan, não há como ignorar que o homem está no topo da lista de suspeitos.

Mesmo assim, o agente do FBI não consegue sentir que isso seja certo. Não pode ter sido Max. Porém, seu trabalho exige que considere a possibilidade. Por menos que queira.

"Ok, Caroline. Eu entendo. Se as evidências apontarem nesse sentido, não vou me esquivar. Mas por enquanto vamos deixar o nome dele fora disso. Por _ela_."

_"Eu sei disso,__chérie__. Você é o cara da lei mais correto que eu já conheci até hoje. Sei que vai fazer o que é certo, não importa quem seja o responsável por esse tiro."_

"Obrigado, Caroline" um sorriso melancólico toca os lábios de Booth. "Me passe o endereço do prédio de onde o tiro partiu. Vou até lá."

_"Com a doutora Brennan?"_

"Naturalmente" ele responde de modo automático.

Mas então se lembra da forma como eles se despediram quando a deixou, horas atrás, no Jeffersonian. O trajeto de carro até lá foi feito num silêncio cortante depois da observação da parceira sobre o incidente da outra noite... da noite em que ele foi atrás dela, debaixo de chuva, naquela zona pobre e perigosa da cidade... da noite em que ela admitiu que se arrependia de não ter dado uma chance aos dois... _Droga!_Ela está chateada, ele já sabe. Mas vai passar. Brennan tem que entender que agora ele está num relacionamento com outra pessoa. Que não pode esconder as coisas de Hannah se quer que dê certo. Ela vai entender isso, mesmo que não seja hoje. Amanhã, provavelmente.

Tentando se convencer disso em seus pensamentos, ele anota sobre um guardanapo o endereço que, do outro lado da linha, Caroline lhe fornece.

Os olhos do agente não perdem outro movimento da namorada na cadeira à sua frente. Talvez ela esteja incomodada pela conversa dos dois ter sido interrompida pelo telefonema repentino de Caroline. Mas Hannah há de entender, afinal, é o trabalho dele.

Após repetir o endereço para confirmar a exatidão do que acaba de anotar, Booth se despede da promotora e desliga o celular. Deixando o aparelho sobre a mesa, ele estende a mão até alcançar a de Hannah outra vez.

"Desculpe, querida. Mas sabe como é, não? É trabalho."

Hannah oferece um sorriso rápido em resposta. Então inclina a cabeça para um lado, curiosa. "Quem é Max Keenan?"

"Max? Keenan?" Booth é pego de surpresa com a pergunta da namorada.

Uma voz... a voz de Brennan... ecoa em sua memória recente _ É natural que eu não possa lhe confiar mais nada _

Inspirando, o agente diz a si mesmo o que disse instantes antes – ela vai entender.

"Max é... é o pai da Bones" ele solta a revelação, juntamente com um suspiro.

"Oh! Pelo que entendi você estava discutindo sobre ele com a Caroline, certo? Mas o que ele tem a ver com o tiro que está investigando?"

Booth olha para a mão que segura a da namorada e sente o estômago apertar-se novamente ao pensar na relação que pode haver entre Max e a morte de Taffet. "Nada."

"Não foi o que me pareceu" Hannah diz, observando atentamente as feições do namorado. "Tive a impressão de que ele estaria ligado de algum modo ao caso..."

"Não está, Hannah" Booth responde, apressado em fechar o tema. "É só que ele é pai da Bones, e ela já foi uma vítima da Taffet... mas é uma hipótese remota demais, ele nem está na lista de suspeitos" então, levando a mão ao bolso da calça, retira a carteira e encara a namorada. "Vamos fechar a conta? Preciso falar com a Bones, temos que ir até o edifício de onde os peritos descobriram que o tiro partiu, temos que procurar evidências."

Hannah meneia a cabeça, entendendo que o namorado está dando a conversa por encerrada. "Claro."

No entanto, a curiosidade e o faro de jornalista da mulher lhe fazem gravar o nome: Max Keenan.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews tão positivas que recebi depois da introdução desta nova fanfic ^^**

**Beijos e até o capítulo que vem!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 2/?

**N/A capítulo 2:** Bom, lembrem-se de que a fanfic está só no começo. E preparem-se para as emoções que vêm pela frente!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

O calor provocado pelo exercício é amenizado pelo vento fresco que corta o rosto da antropóloga a cada passo da corrida matinal. Um hábito adquirido há tempo, e que ela tem preservado com fidelidade. Mesmo sem a sua companhia eventual... que nos últimos meses, tornou-se inexistente.

Tratando de não pensar nisso, ela respira, oxigenando melhor o cérebro, e continua a trotar mais um pouco. Checa o relógio de pulso para se certificar: 7:45 A.M. Uma hora completa.

Diminuindo o ritmo, Brennan observa as pessoas que caminham ou correm pelo extenso parque. Algum ou outro casal corre junto. E, sem querer, o pensamento indesejado lhe ocorre outra vez. Ela trata de afastá-lo, afirmando a si mesma que agora _ele_ tem uma nova parceria para corridas e tragos pós expediente. Não é ela. Não será mais.

Tentando evitar o pequeno incômodo que se forma na garganta, ela para diante de um quiosque e pede uma garrafa de água mineral. Tomando em goles o líquido gelado, sente o calor do corpo diminuir, assim como o inconveniente nó emocional.

Depois de pagar pela bebida, Brennan vai andando para o lado externo do parque a fim de pegar o carro estacionado e passar em seu apartamento para um banho rápido e depois se dirigir ao trabalho. Antes de alcançar o veículo, porém, uma banca de jornais atrai sua atenção. Com seu costume de não assistir televisão, mesmo com um aparelho televisor de última geração em lugar de destaque em sua sala, ela prefere se manter informada por revistas e periódicos.

"Bom dia" Brennan cumprimenta o velho proprietário que sorri ao vê-la aproximar-se da banca.

"Bom dia! Em que posso servi-la?"

"Não estou procurando nada específico, apenas publicações científicas."

"Temos várias nesse canto direito" o senhor aponta na direção.

Brennan desvia os olhos para olhar no canto indicado, mas sua atenção se prende num exemplar do _Washington Post_ colocado em destaque numa prateleira bem à vista de quem passa pela frente da banca. Os olhos da antropóloga correm pelas letras da manchete de capa... _O Coveiro – Revelações sobre a investigação do assassinato de Heather Taffet. Grande reportagem na página 06, por Hannah Burley._

"Interessada em levar um jornal também, moça?" a voz do dono da banca arranca Brennan do choque.

Ela pisca para o velho homem, levando a mão ao bolso da calça. "Sim, um exemplar deste."

Jogando as moedas sobre um pequeno balcão de alumínio, Brennan passa a mão no jornal e abre diretamente na página 06. Se a surpresa inicial ao ver a manchete anunciando revelações da investigação da morte de Taffet sob a rubrica da namorada de seu parceiro a chocou, nada poderia prepará-la para o conteúdo. Mesmo numa rápida leitura superficial, o quadro em destaque dentro da matéria faz o interior de Brennan gelar.

_Ainda não há um rol oficial de suspeitos, mas um nome está sendo considerado e mantido em sigilo: Max Keenan. Extremamente inteligente e habilidoso no manejo de armas, ele foi levado __a __julgamento dois anos atrás pelo assassinato __do __Diretor do FBI à época, Robert Kirby. Keenan foi absolvido por uma questão técnica – não foi possível ligar a arma do crime ao acusado._

_Não obstante, Max Keenan possui um longo e rico histórico criminal, que vai desde assaltos a homicídios. Embora ainda não se possa ligá-lo – e nenhuma outra pessoa – ao tiro que vitimou a assassina Heather Taffet, Keenan chegou a dizer em depoimento perante o Tribunal quando do julgamento pelo assassinato do Diretor do FBI: "Nunca matei ninguém que não merecesse morrer." Faz parte do perfil de Keenan eliminar alvos que, de alguma maneira, tenham cometido graves injustiças, o que, senão é suficiente para incriminá-lo por este assassinato, ao menos o coloca como principal suspeito da morte de Taffet, já que a assassina em questão, que se escondeu por muito tempo sob a alcunha de "Coveiro", chegou a sequestrar a filha de Max Keenan anos atrás._

Sem tempo para pensar, com o coração disparado, Brennan corre para o carro, fazendo o trajeto conhecido até a sede do FBI.

Por sorte deixou seu crachá de identificação no porta-luvas do carro da última vez em que precisou ir até lá, e se lembra do detalhe antes de sair do veículo e entrar no imponente edifício.

Ela sequer percebe os olhares de surpresa e estranhamento dos agentes e funcionários do lugar enquanto atravessa o grandioso hall de entrada. Após passar pela área de identificação, o elevador é seu alvo. Uma vez dentro do aparato, os números dos andares parecem não subir rápido o suficiente no painel.

Quando por fim as portas se abrem no piso de seu destino, Brennan sai apressadamente do elevador, os passos determinados levando-a até o escritório onde sabe que irá encontrá-lo.

Seeley Booth, sentado à sua mesa, tenta despachar um esbaforido Lance Sweets de seu encalço. "Eu preciso fazer umas ligações agora, Sweets. Depois eu falo com você."

"É melhor que seja agora, Booth."

Bufando, o agente cruza as mãos sobre a mesa e encara o psicólogo que segura um jornal na mão.

"Já leu a edição do _Washington Post_ de hoje, agente Booth?"

"Não. Por quê?"

"Uma matéria de capa sobre a sua investigação. Cortesia da sua namorada" Sweets abre as páginas do jornal e o estende sobre a mesa.

Confuso, Booth corre os olhos sobre a página seis do periódico e não consegue acreditar no que lê. É realmente uma matéria de destaque sobre a investigação da morte de Heather Taffet. E apontando Max Keenan como principal suspeito de atirar na criminosa. E sim, a autoria não deixa margem à dúvida – o artigo é assinado por Hannah Burley.

Ele sente o estômago afundar-se. A cabeça dar voltas. _Como assim?_

"Meu Deus! Mas o que é isto? Como..." Booth perde a voz quando levanta os olhos do jornal e dá de cara com a entrada súbita da parceira no escritório.

Todo o resto se perde do campo de visão dele. O movimento de agentes do lado de fora da sala, a presença do psicólogo que recolhe o jornal de cima da mesa. Só existe Brennan e sua presença que parece tomar o ar do ambiente.

Ela está vestida em roupas esportivas e parece ter corrido até ali, pois está com os cabelos revoltos, o rabo de cavalo desfazendo-se. A pele clara do rosto está vermelha e ele deduz que não é apenas pelo exercício físico recente. E o mais marcante – os olhos, sempre tão cristalinos, agora escurecidos, nublados por uma névoa de fúria e algo mais. Algo como decepção.

"Você falou do meu pai para Hannah. Como pôde?"

"Bones, eu não..." a defesa morre na garganta de Booth.

Ele percebe que não sabe o que dizer. Por breves segundos o agente imagina tratar-se de um pesadelo, ou de uma peça que seus olhos estão lhe pregando. Uma espécie de ilusão de ótica. No entanto, a voz dura e enfurecida da parceira o assegura de que o momento é muito real.

Booth tenta manter-se a encarar a parceira. O que não é nada agradável. O que vê refletido no rosto, na expressão dela, é forte. E dolorido.

Por mais que ele queira dizer que não forneceu dado algum à namorada, a verdade é que sim. De um modo ou de outro, ele disse quem é Max Keenan, e depois de escutar sua conversa ao telefone com Caroline no outro dia, Hannah poderia facilmente chegar a todas aquelas informações estampadas no jornal sobre o pai de sua parceira. Ele só não entende o porquê.

No entanto, outra pessoa, bem à sua frente, entende menos ainda toda a situação e sem dúvida tem razão para estar lhe cobrando uma satisfação.

Com um suspiro, Booth torna a falar. "Bones, eu não sabia de nada..."

"Você traiu a minha confiança!" ela diz, exasperada. "E não foi só... desde que voltou do Afeganistão você tem agido em contradição a tudo com relação ao Booth que eu conhecia."

A afirmação o choca. "Não... eu, não..."

Ele tenta argumentar, mas não consegue. Porque as palavras lhe fogem. Porque ela continua a encará-lo com o olhar vermelho.

"Você mudou, Booth. Não negue. Já não se importa com o que acontece comigo..."

"Bones, isso não é ver-"

"...se tornou impaciente com o meu jeito e com as coisas que eu digo. Tem me tratado com indiferença muitas vezes, e até os nossos amigos você tem negligenciado."

Ele quer falar. Mas simplesmente não encontra meio. As palavras dela são duras, carregadas de raiva, mas Booth sente que não deixam de ter um fundo, ainda que só um fundo de razão.

Brennan se afasta da mesa dele, a respiração ficando menos pesada, parecendo retomar o equilíbrio. Aliviado diante desses sinais, Booth inspira, preparando-se para dizer que precisam conversar com calma.

Mas ela o surpreende. Antes que ele tenha qualquer reação, ela volta a encará-lo. Os olhos azuis tão escuros, agora mais carregados de raiva. Mais distantes.

E ela murmura as próximas palavras com uma seriedade absurda. "Talvez seja melhor não trabalharmos mais juntos."

A declaração gela o interior dele. Mas não tanto como as que vêm em seguida.

"Eu não consigo mais confiar em você. Nem como amigo, nem como parceiro. Você já havia dividido com Hannah algo que era para ser só nosso. E agora deu detalhes sobre um caso que estamos investigando..."

Uma onda de algo quente e apertado invade a garganta de Booth. E, paradoxalmente, seu interior ainda sente frio. Intenso.

Repentinamente a presença de Sweets, ainda na sala, se faz notar quando o psicólogo dá dois passos lentos, saindo do canto onde estava até então, presenciando tudo.

"Doutora Brennan, eu entendo suas razões. Mas acho que o melhor é acalmar os ânimos e depois você e o agente Booth, mais tranquilos, podem decidir o rumo da parceria de vo-"

"Não preciso me acalmar" Brennan responde de imediato. "Sou uma pessoa perfeitamente racional para tomar decisões em qualquer momento."

"Sim, eu sei que é muito racional" Sweets retoma a palavra. "Mas creio que neste momento muitas coisas, não exatamente relacionadas a essa matéria de jornal, estão afetando seu julgamento a respeito da sua parceria com o agente Booth."

"Não se mete, Sweets" o murmúrio rouco escapa da garganta de Booth, que finalmente recupera a voz.

"Desculpe, eu só estou querendo ajudar" o psicólogo justifica. "É nítido que vocês dois não estão no controle de suas emoções agora, em especial a doutora Brennan, para tomar uma decisão tão radical."

"Sweets..." Booth torna a murmurar.

"Como amigo e terapeuta seria temerário se eu não os alertasse, agente Booth" Sweets ainda continua. "Especialmente quando vejo que a raiva da doutora Brennan não está ligada apenas à reportagem da Hannah, mas também à sua rejeição quando ela se declarou disposta a tentar e você não quis..."

É o que basta para tudo ir pelos ares. Em questão de segundos.

O olhar que a antropóloga dirige ao parceiro é mortificado. Endurecido. "Você contou a ele também?"

Tremendo por dentro, Booth lança um olhar que não pode ser mais letal na direção do psicólogo atrapalhado.

"Desculpe, agente Booth. Eu só queria ajudar... eu..." a voz de Sweets morre no meio da frase.

A indignação e a impotência tomam conta de Booth. Com o resto de força que consegue reunir, ele encara o rapaz, a voz escapando grave e entre dentes... "Você é um perfeito idiota, Sweets!"

O psicólogo consegue apenas abaixar a cabeça e sair de fininho da sala. E Booth, numa encruzilhada, totalmente despreparado para enfrentar as circunstâncias, leva os olhos lentamente na direção da parceira. Sem saber o que dizer. Sem saber por onde começar a se explicar. Como remediar a situação.

"Bones..."

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Não posso deixar de agradecer as reviews incríveis e tão carinhosas que tenho recebido. **

**É muito bom ver um trabalho no qual a gente se empenha tanto ser reconhecido com tanta admiração e carinho *.***

**Muito obrigada por vocês estarem lendo, e não só isto, mas também se manifestando através desses comentários adoráveis e tão essenciais para mim como escritora.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 3/?

**N/A capítulo 3:** Preparem-se para um confronto muito aguardado! O rumo das coisas vai mudar a partir deste capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

"Não me chame de Bones" as palavras dela doem como um tapa na cara do agente. "Você contou ao Sweets também..."

A resposta que Booth já não tinha para dar, morre por completo em sua garganta. A indignação da mulher à sua frente é tão grande, quase palpável, que a única coisa que ele se vê capaz de fazer é ficar sentado, ouvindo-a despejar toda sua raiva em palavras.

"Uma coisa foi eu me obrigar a entender as razões por você ter dito tudo a Hannah, mas você não tinha nenhum motivo para contar ao Sweets. Isto não tem desculpa."

É então que ele percebe o brilho inconfundível nos olhos dela. Lágrimas. Que ela se esforça visivelmente para conter. A imagem traz à mente dele uma lembrança – ainda tão nítida – da noite em que, em seu carro, ela lhe confessou que não queria se arrepender por não ter lhes dado uma chance.

Quando Brennan torna a falar, a voz falha só um pouco, o suficiente para que Booth sinta o próprio coração rachando.

O mundo gira... rápido demais para ele. Tão rápido que, no preciso momento em que uma lágrima solitária por fim escorre do olho direito dela, molhando-lhe a face de porcelana, tudo parece sair de foco.

Tudo, menos o rosto dela. Lindo. Perfeito. Triste e dolorido.

Ele leva segundos para respirar e conseguir abrir a boca novamente para dizer algo a ela – perdão – porém, quando fica de pé, ela já está a caminho da porta do escritório.

"Brennan!" a voz dele sai estrangulada, doída.

Ele precisa chegar até ela, impedi-la de ir embora assim, deixando as coisas desse jeito.

Com passos rápidos a antropóloga quase consegue sair da sala, no entanto, um toque firme e quente a impede de prosseguir. A mão _dele_. Segurando-a pelo pulso, retendo sua saída.

"Por favor, me deixe explicar" as palavras soam ridículas aos próprios ouvidos de Booth assim que ele as escuta.

_Explicar_... como ele pode explicar a ela um turbilhão de acontecimentos confusos que desde sua partida para o Afeganistão o trouxeram até aqui?

Brennan consegue reunir forças para conter outra lágrima furtiva. Ela inspira, vira-se devagar para encará-lo. "Como pode me explicar o fato de contar coisas pessoais sobre mim para outras pessoas? Coisas que eu só confiei a você, que não confiei nem mesmo à Angela?"

Mais palavras que o atingem como bofetada. Ele traga a saliva sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. Sua mão, que a segura pelo pulso, escorrega devagar, deixando de tocá-la.

Brennan percebe que não consegue conter mais o que tem retido por tanto tempo. E agora que começou, ela precisa dizer tudo.

"Você traiu a minha confiança, Booth. E coisas sobre você, como ser atirador, ter matado muitas pessoas, ter sido um jogador inveterado, filho de pai alcoólatra e abusivo... eu tenho dúvidas de que tudo isto você tenha contado à Hannah ou mesmo ao Sweets."

Então quem sente as lágrimas arderem é ele. O ar entra cortando seus pulmões, tornando a respiração difícil. Ela tem razão. Ele nunca contou nenhuma dessas coisas a ninguém. A não ser a _ela_.

"Nós perdemos a amizade que tínhamos, Booth" a voz da antropóloga é baixa, apenas o parceiro consegue ouvi-la; mas, para os ouvidos dela, é como se o que diz ecoasse, vibrando em cada célula de seu corpo, por mais impossível que isto seja. "Era o que eu estava tentando evitar quando lhe disse que não podia arriscar uma chance de nos envolvermos romanticamente."

A menção àquela noite na escadaria do FBI parece destapar a ferida. Para ambos.

Booth sente o coração doer, como naquela mesma noite. Como em tantas noites depois, passadas em claro, às vezes regadas a álcool para esquecer.

Brennan sente o peito apertar, um peso emocional grande demais, como naquela mesma noite. Como nas muitas noites em que se perdeu do sono por relembrar cada minuto daquela cena triste.

"Bon-" ele se detém, lembrando de imediato do pedido dela / _Não me chame de Bones / _"Brennan, eu entendi o que você me disse aquela noite. Eu respeitei a sua decisão. Não precisamos voltar ao passado..."

"O passado nos trouxe até aqui, Booth" ela pondera. "Naquela noite eu lhe disse que não sou boa o suficiente para você. E você concordou comigo."

"Eu? Não... eu não concordei com isso..." ele se surpreende com a afirmação dela.

"Foi o que eu lhe disse" ela repete, a voz carregada de tristeza. "Que eu não podia mudar, que eu não sabia como mudar."

E ele havia se calado. Agora a lembrança o atinge forte, certeira. Booth visualiza a si mesmo naquela noite fria, tão desesperado para expor os próprios sentimentos e para ser correspondido que nem mesmo se deu conta de que ela também estava se expondo ali... toda a insegurança e o medo que sempre a impediram de se envolver demais com as pessoas.

Como ele pôde ser tão egoísta? Como não parou para pensar que, sem perceber, havia alimentado a crença dela em sua incapacidade de se relacionar?

"Eu não quis fazer você acreditar que era incapaz de se relacionar com alguém a longo prazo. Eu só queria que entendesse que com nós dois podia ser tudo tão diferente..."

"Não foi diferente do que eu sempre soube sobre as pessoas" Brennan declara, os olhos ainda ardendo, porém fixos nele por ser a única maneira que ela conhece de enfrentar as coisas – encarando-as. "Você seguiu em frente. E me disse que o faria. Naquela mesma noite. E você fez. Com Hannah."

Ele não sabe se consegue ver direito, mas tem a impressão de que o rosto dela se contrai, apenas um pouco, quando ela diz as últimas palavras. No momento, porém, Booth não tem mais certeza se sua capacidade de decifrá-la ainda existe. Ela parece ter falhado demais nos últimos meses.

"Eu... eu não podia ficar esperando por você a vida toda" ele tenta manter a voz firme, tropeçando no intento. "Não seria justo passar o resto dos meus dias sofrendo a dor da sua rejeição."

Ele está sendo sincero. Os olhos inflamados de lágrimas contidas dizem isso a ela. Porém, o Booth que ela tem diante de si não consegue lhe despertar as mesmas coisas que o Booth do passado facilmente conseguia... às vezes apenas com algumas palavras.

Lembranças invadem a memória da antropóloga e ela abaixa a cabeça, evitando os olhos marejados do homem à sua frente. Ela recorda momentos no espaço e no tempo que deixam escapar-lhe uma breve risada triste.

"Uma vez você me prometeu que eu encontraria alguém que me mostraria que o amor é transcendental e eterno. Também me disse que quando se ama uma pessoa, esta pessoa deixa marcas. Marcas que demoram a sair e que não se pode forçá-las..." tornando a erguer o rosto, os olhos de Brennan encontram os dele, e a dor guardada em algum lugar dentro dela que nem ela própria conhecia até então, escapa em sua voz. "Você levou apenas dois meses para me esquecer. Para começar um relacionamento com Hannah."

_Deus!..._ se é verdade o que as pessoas dizem sobre certas palavras doerem mais do que golpes físicos, então Seeley Booth acaba de comprovar a máxima. Repetidas vezes. Em um único dia. Porque tudo o que a bela antropóloga lhe diz parece doer mais do que os castigos e torturas que ele já sofreu em campos de batalha.

E, mesmo sem saber o quanto o que ela disse até agora o magoa profundamente, Brennan continua desferindo palavras na direção dele.

"Antes de ir para o Afeganistão você só falava em _fazer amor _e que o resto era porcaria. Mas pôde fazer sexo com Hannah debaixo de uma figueira sem problema algum em se gabar sobre isso depois. Eu, por minha vez, quando viajei para a Indonésia, pensei muito..." as lágrimas voltam a arder incontrolavelmente nos olhos dela. "Comecei a acreditar que valeria a pena ter todas as coisas sobre as quais você sempre me falou, experimentar essas sensações e sentimentos sobre os quais você me ensinou durante anos. E, como uma perfeita tola, acreditei que valeria a pena ter tudo isso com você."

_Com você._

É tudo o que Booth escuta. O que esperou por tanto tempo ouvir. _Ah, Deus! _Por que agora? Só _agora?_

"Você me provou que eu estive certa o tempo todo, Booth. Que o amor não passa de reações químicas que causam dor, euforia, e, por fim, desilusão."

Como ela pode dizer isso? _Como?_

"Eu disse que amava você!" a voz de Booth escapa alguns decibéis mais alto do que ele pretendia, mas a dor e a ansiedade atropelam seus modos. "Mas você não aceitou o amor que eu lhe ofereci."

Ela parece subitamente em choque. Olha para ele, surpresa. Confusa. "Você nunca... você nunca me disse isso."

"Claro que eu disse, Bones!" o apelido escapa antes que ele possa se impedir. "Eu abri meu coração pra você aquela noite. E você o rejeitou."

"Eu disse apenas que não podia arriscar!" ela fala, quase em desespero. "Eu não tinha certeza se poderia me abrir pra você, se conseguiria ser quem você esperava que eu fosse num relacionamento. Eu só quis proteger nossa amizade, que era a coisa mais importante pra mim."

"O-o quê?" Booth ficou confuso, perdido.

Ele não havia dito que a amava? Como não? Se era tudo em que pensava naquele momento, quando expôs seu coração a ela?

"Você nunca disse que me amava..." Brennan torna a dizer, negando de leve com a cabeça. "Você só me disse que queria apostar. Apostar com a relação mais importante da minha vida sem pensar nas consequências caso desse errado. Agora eu percebo o porquê. A nossa amizade não significava muito pra você, e você demonstrou isso desde que retomamos a nossa parceria."

"Como pode achar isso? Sequer pensar..." Booth libera um suspiro de completa frustração e desespero, que engole o resto de suas palavras.

"Nossa amizade era muito importante pra mim. Foi a minha constante, a melhor coisa que já tive desde que fui abandonada... alguém para se preocupar comigo e demonstrar que gostava de mim. Eu não queria perder isso, Booth. Jamais poderia arriscar perder tudo isso quando você percebesse que eu não sou boa o suficiente."

Ela sabe muito bem o que pode ser uma vida sem Booth. Afinal, anos atrás Sweets a deixou por dias pensando que o parceiro havia morrido, quando, na verdade, ele estava bem vivo e numa missão especial do FBI. E esse foi um dos motivos que a fizeram dizer não a ele naquele fatídica noite. Porque ela já conhecia a dor de ser obrigada a viver sem ele.

Somente Booth parecia não entender. Até agora. Porque essas revelações que a antropóloga tão racional acaba de fazer simplesmente rompem o véu de ilusão que ele ergueu depois de se sentir rejeitado por ela. Um véu de ignorância e egoísmo. Mas, como ele poderia saber disso antes? Saber que, no fundo, ela não estava dizendo um simples _não_. Mas estava dizendo que o amava e que ele era importante para ela, muito mais do que ele podia imaginar.

Só que a ficha de Booth começa a cair tarde demais.

O olhar dela está carregado de decepção, cheio de dor. O mesmo olhar de menina perdida que ele só viu antes quando ela ficou triste por causa do pai... ou quando _ele_ esteve perto de morrer. E Booth preferia vê-la zangada com ele, como quando aquela conversa começou, do que triste e decepcionada, como agora. Por causa _dele_.

Antes que Booth possa perceber os movimentos dela, Brennan já está atravessando a porta. Deixando-o para trás.

Sem pensar, ele corre para alcançá-la, o que felizmente consegue antes que ela entre no elevador.

"Brennan, espere!" Booth tenta detê-la como fez antes.

Dessa vez, ele agarra o braço dela. Sem força, mas com determinação suficiente para impedi-la de continuar indo em frente. Os olhos de Brennan recaem sobre os dele.

Com coragem em meio a aflição, Booth implora. "Nós ainda precisamos conversar. Tudo o que você me disse... a nossa parceria..." ele ofega, sentindo o ar entrar pesado em seus pulmões. "Nós ainda precisamos falar..."

Numa fração de segundo, a fachada fria e impenetrável de Brennan se ergue, sua única defesa contra as lágrimas iminentes. E ela puxa o braço, livrando-se dele.

"Não temos mais nada para falar" virando-se para as portas abertas do elevador, ela dirige suas últimas palavras ao ex-parceiro sem encará-lo. "Quando eu e minha equipe descobrirmos alguma coisa sobre o caso você será informado pela doutora Saroyan, agente Booth."

Outro golpe. Bem no coração. Não resta a menor dúvida para o agente - a antropóloga está acabando com a parceria e a amizade dos dois bem ali.

As portas do elevador se fecham, apagando a imagem dela, da expressão séria, distante. Uma que ele conheceu muitos anos atrás e que chegou a pensar que não veria mais. Não desde que havia ganhado a confiança dela.

_Confiança_. Agora a palavra apenas machuca. / _Você traiu a minha confiança, Booth /_

Mas ele não está disposto a deixar tudo terminar assim. Foram anos, não dias. O que construíram não pode ser jogado ao vento dessa maneira!

Correndo na direção das escadas, decidido a abordá-la lá embaixo, a intenção do agente é interrompida pelas figuras de Caroline e Cullen, que surgem de repente, chamando por ele.

"Agente Booth!" a voz de Cullen o faz saber de imediato que se trata de algo sério.

Ele se volta para a promotora e o superior, parados a alguns passos de distância, sentindo a frustração por não poder mais alcançar Brennan.

"Precisamos falar com você. Agora" Caroline é incisiva.

Booth pensa que poderia ignorá-los e continuar correndo para descer as escadas. Mas sabe que está no meio de uma investigação importante demais para ignorar a convocação do chefe e da promotora. Suspira, nervoso.

"Ok. Vamos para a minha sala" o agente aponta na direção do escritório, esperando que as autoridades caminhem à sua frente.

Quando Caroline fecha a porta de vidro, Booth tem certeza de que o assunto é _muito_ sério.

"Digam" o agente apóia as mãos nos quadris, tomando ar para espantar a sensação de angústia e frustração corroendo seu interior. "É sobre a investigação da morte da Coveira, não é?"

"Você está fora" Cullen proclama sem hesitação.

Booth acha que não ouviu direito. "Como?"

"A reportagem da sua namoradinha jornalista, _chérie_" Caroline dá alguns passos pelo escritório, aproximando-se dele, o olhar insatisfeito fixo em seu rosto. "Reportagem escrita com informação confidencial."

Booth fica sem reação.

É seu chefe imediato quem termina de dar a informação. "Acabo de sair da sala do diretor geral do FBI. A doutora Brennan está fora do caso por ser filha do principal suspeito de assassinar Heather Taffet. O crime já está sob a vista da mídia e, segundo ele, _nós não queremos mais problemas_. Por isto, agente Booth, você não é mais responsável pela investigação. A partir de agora está em licença não remunerada por tempo indeterminado."

As palavras de Cullen são pontuadas por um tom lento e reprovador. Booth sente seu mundo terminar de ruir em grandes e estrondosos pedaços.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Mais uma vez deixo o meu muito obrigada pelo retorno que tenho recebido nesta fanfic. Fico muito feliz e recompensada por receber suas reviews, tanto dos leitores brasileiros como dos que estão fora do meu país, anônimos e não anônimos. Agradeço os elogios e fico muito contente em saber que a história está mexendo com vocês. **

**Seguirei me esforçando para escrever sempre à altura de tanta admiração e carinho. **

**Beijos e até o capítulo que vem :)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 4/?

**N/A capítulo 4:** E a angústia vai começar. Preparem as caixas de lenços :,(

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

Brennan chega esbaforida ao Jeffersonian. Sua ida à sede do FBI só a atrasou para o trabalho, mas foi preciso. Não conseguiria seguir seu dia normalmente antes de encarar Booth e lhe dizer o que nem ela sabia que diria... mas, estava feito.

Melhor assim. É o que ela pensa.

Melhor enfrentar a dor de uma extração necessária o quanto antes a adiar o inevitável.

Depois de passar em seu apartamento para um banho rápido e trocar de roupa, a viagem de carro até o Jeffersonian foi feita ao som do rádio. Ela quase nunca o usava, mas quando resolveu que seria melhor espantar o silêncio, _Hot Blooded _vibrou nas caixas de som e ela desligou o aparelho.

Agora está de volta à segurança de seu trabalho. Seu santuário. O lugar onde sabe que está segura. Onde tudo tem uma resposta. Mesmo que ainda não tenha sido descoberta.

Suspirando, ela desliza a mão pelo jaleco azul e avança na direção da sala da doutora Saroyan.

"Doutora Brennan?" Camille ergue os olhos do cadáver que analisa para a imagem da antropóloga recém chegada. "Está tudo bem?"

"Eu estou bem, desculpe o atraso" Brennan responde, colocando-se diante da mesa de aço inoxidável onde repousa o cadáver já quase totalmente descarnado de Heather Taffet.

"Eu ainda não terminei, doutora Brennan. Vai ter que esperar mais um pouco para ter acesso aos ossos."

"Tudo bem. Eu espero" ela diz, resignada.

"Avise ao Booth que vamos precisar da bala que foi retirada do crânio. O pessoal da balística do FBI a levou para fazer o reconhecimento da arma, mas precisamos dela para análises mais apuradas do ferimento."

"Eu não trabalho mais com o agente Booth" Brennan solta a informação como se não significasse nada.

"O quê?" Camille estreita os olhos, as mãos parando no ar, uma delas segurando uma pinça.

"Eu e Booth não somos mais parceiros. Daqui em diante todos os contatos com ele deverão ser feitos por você mesma."

A legista pensa em perguntar se Brennan sabe que _ela _é a chefe e dá as ordens, porém percebe sem muita dificuldade que há algo muito errado por trás da expressão distante da antropóloga.

"Creio que perdi alguma coisa enquanto dormi ontem à noite e acordei hoje de manhã" Camille comenta, mais para si mesma do que para Brennan, que obviamente fica sem entender.

"Quem perdeu o quê?" a voz de Angela Montenegro surge do nada, e Camille se assusta ao ver a artista parar diante do cadáver com as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco e um sorriso no rosto.

"A doutora Saroyan estava dizendo que perdeu algo entre a noite de ontem e a manhã de hoje, mas não disse o que era" Brennan prontamente atualiza a amiga recém chegada.

Camille balança a cabeça, tentando fazer a realidade se encaixar ao cenário. "Na verdade, o que eu quis dizer, doutora Brennan, é que até ontem você e Booth pareciam se relacionar bem como sempre. Algo aconteceu que eu deva saber?"

Os olhos de Angela brilham com curiosidade. "Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o bonitão?"

Brennan olha da legista para a artista, sem entender a curiosidade delas, em especial a de Camille. "Nós não somos mais parceiros, eu disse isto há pouco, doutora Saroyan."

"Sim, mas... por quê?"

"Como foi isso?" Angela apressa-se a questionar, horrorizada com a notícia.

Brennan tenta manter a fachada distante e profissional. "O relacionamento dele com Hannah colocou nossa parceria e amizade em xeque."

"Eu sabia!" Angela exclama, surpreendendo as outras duas mulheres. Sacudindo a cabeça, ela suspira. "Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acontecer."

Camille dirige um olhar repreensivo na direção de Angela antes de se voltar à antropóloga. "O que, exatamente, aconteceu, doutora Brennan?"

"Ele compartilhou uma informação pessoal minha com Hannah que foi parar numa matéria de jornal."

"O quê?!" a voz de Angela mais uma vez se faz ouvir em alto e bom som. "Mas o que ele contou àquela mulher?"

"Sobre o meu pai e seu passado criminoso. E ele agora é considerado o principal suspeito de assassinar Heather Taffet."

Embora mantenha a fachada de distanciamento, quase como se não estivesse falando de si própria, Brennan sente por dentro algo quente e ardente em sua garganta. Seu peito é tomado por uma sensação de aperto que ela nunca sentiu antes.

"Querida, você está bem?" a mão de Angela toca o braço da amiga com delicadeza.

"Sim, eu estou bem" Brennan a encara, meneando a cabeça em afirmativa, embora o ardor em sua garganta persista. Desviando o olhar, ela assegura, mais a si mesma do que à Angela, "Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Não, não está tudo bem" a artista protesta com veemência. "Se o Booth forneceu essas informações à Hannah, isto é um caso muito sério."

"Não vejo razão para perder mais tempo com o assunto" Brennan sentencia. "Ele traiu minha confiança e eu rompi nossa parceria. Fiz o que foi preciso."

"Você fala isso de um jeito..." Angela fica boquiaberta, sem acreditar que a amiga trate algo tão importante com tamanha frieza. "Como se não fosse com você, Bren. Como se tivesse acontecido com outra pessoa."

"Eu sei que sou parte envolvida, mas não quero prolongar desnecessariamente uma situação que já está resolvida. Vou continuar dando assistência nas investigações de homicídio em que o FBI requisitar a consultoria do Jeffersonian, mas não trabalho mais diretamente com o agente Booth."

"Agente Booth..." Angela repete as palavras, como se as estivesse experimentando. "Agente canalha, isto sim!"

Camille, que até então esteve calada observando a interação entre as duas mulheres à sua frente, volta a piscar enquanto retira as luvas sujas de sangue e as descarta num lixo próximo. "Quando decidiu isso, doutora Brennan?"

"Hoje. Mais precisamente..." ela olha para o relógio de pulso "...uma hora atrás."

Camille deixa escapar o ar por entre os lábios, bem discretamente. Um suspiro quase contido. A legista detecta que há mais no ar do que simplesmente o que Brennan acaba de relatar, porém, sabe que não adiantará de nada forçá-la a dizer mais do que já disse.

"Eu preciso terminar de remover a carne e a pele restantes" Camille aponta para o cadáver sobre a mesa de necropsia. "Assim que finalizar meu trabalho eu lhe avisarei, doutora Brennan, e os ossos serão todos seus. Já definiu que estagiário irá auxiliá-la desta vez?"

"Sim" Brennan diz. "O senhor Bray."

"Ok. Avise-o para estar disponível na próxima hora, então" Camille pega um novo par de luvas, colocando-as enquanto observa Brennan e Angela ainda paradas diante da mesa. "Vocês já podem sair."

Brennan de imediato começa a andar na direção da porta. Angela, porém, atrasa os passos o suficiente para falar em voz baixa com a chefe sem que a outra amiga ouça.

"Qual é, Cam? Isso é muito sério. Você não pode concordar que o nosso time continue ajudando o Booth. Não depois do que ele fez. Ele traiu não só a Bren, mas a todos nós."

Camille encara o brilho ferido nos olhos da artista. Ela sabe que Angela tem suas razões para dizer o que diz. Mas seu trabalho como responsável por esse time exige muito mais dela do que uma simples retaliação.

Limitando-se a pegar um par de óculos de acrílico para proteção dos olhos, Camille volta sua atenção para o corpo já quase sem carne. "Eu preciso terminar meu trabalho, Angela."

A artista entende de imediato a deixa para se retirar. Porém, antes de sair ela torna a falar."O Booth já nos decepcionou, Cam. Não nos decepcione também."

Com os passos de Angela ecoando em seus ouvidos, Camille tenta se concentrar no trabalho. Ela sabe que Angela não deixa de ter suas razões. Mas também sabe que toda história tem dois lados.

Do lado de fora, Angela consegue alcançar os passos decididos de Brennan.

"Querida, espere!" a artista chama pela amiga, que se vira no mesmo instante.

"O que foi, Angela?"

"Como o que foi, Bren? Você precisa me contar tudo. Como aconteceu. O que você disse a ele. O que ele disse a você."

Brennan franze as sobrancelhas por um par de segundos. "Mas, por quê? Não vejo nenhuma utilidade em reviver o passado recente."

Ela retoma os passos em direção à sua sala. Angela segue logo atrás dela. "Não se trata de reviver. Mas de colocar para fora."

"Já coloquei para fora tudo o que precisava, não se preocupe."

"Então disse a ele? Disse a ele como se sentia?"

Entrando em sua sala, Brennan vai direto para sua cadeira atrás da mesa meticulosamente organizada. "Se você se refere à mágoa que me causou a atitude dele em deixar Hannah saber sobre o meu pai, sim, eu disse."

O suspiro audível de Angela faz Brennan levantar os olhos para a amiga. "Você não disse o que ele causou à relação de vocês? Desde que a Hannah chegou as coisas mudaram entre vocês dois, querida. E não adianta me dizer que vocês duas são amigas porque esta teoria caiu por terra agora" as sobrancelhas de Angela se erguem, insinuantes. "Eu sabia que essa 'amizade' não podia acabar bem."

"Eu fui sincera com Hannah desde o princípio" Brennan fala, como se fosse óbvio. "Infelizmente, hoje eu percebi que da parte dela foi diferente."

A antropóloga desvia os olhos para o computador que começa a ligar. Angela cruza os braços, ainda encarando a amiga tão única.

"Querida, duas mulheres que amam o mesmo homem não podem ser amigas de verdade."

"Eu não amo o Booth" a resposta é rápida e seca – e cada palavra dói ao ser dita – porém, a própria Brennan sabe que não pode estar mais longe da verdade.

"Tá. E eu não sei quando você está mentindo pra mim."

Grata por seu computador finalmente se acender, Brennan começa a acessar seu correio eletrônico. Qualquer desculpa para não olhar para o rosto da amiga bem agora. Angela a conhece bem demais para perceber sua mentira, mesmo sem encará-la. Se o fizer, a amiga não terá dúvida alguma.

"Angela, eu amava Booth como um bom amigo. Agora já não posso dizer o mesmo" ela diz, sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador, começando a digitar seu login e sua senha.

_Narciso._

Sua flor preferida.

Ele sabia sua senha. _Suas senhas. _No dia em que ele lhe disse isso, anos atrás, ela se surpreendeu. Mas ele já a conhecia muito bem antes mesmo que ela se apercebesse disso. De que se deixara abrir para alguém. Para Seeley Booth.

Com a garganta ardendo, Brennan pisca algumas vezes para espantar as lembranças e pensamentos inoportunos.

"E não mais?" a voz de Angela chama a atenção dela.

"Não mais o quê?" Brennan finalmente olha para o rosto da amiga.

"E não o ama mais?"

"Como eu disse, ele traiu minha amizade."

"A gente não deixa de amar de um dia para o outro, querida. Muito menos de uma hora para outra" Angela fala suavemente, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança. "Mesmo que a pessoa amada tenha feito a maior das burradas e mereça o desprezo de mil anos."

"Não se pode desprezar alguém por tanto tempo" Brennan franze as sobrancelhas. "O ser humano ainda não é capaz de viver muito mais do que cem anos."

Angela fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça um instante, e Brennan se pergunta se é mesmo um princípio de sorriso que vê nos lábios da amiga. Mas, então, a artista torna a abrir os olhos e encará-la.

"Querida, o sentido do que eu disse é: mesmo que o Booth mereça seu desprezo pelo que deixou acontecer, eu sei que no fundo do seu coração ainda existe amor. Misturado à mágoa, no momento. Mas ainda é amor."

"O que existe no fundo do meu coração são artérias e sangue circulando" Brennan responde casualmente, rolando o mouse para checar todas as mensagens novas em sua caixa de entrada.

"Ok. Vamos falar literalmente, então" Angela decide jogar pelas regras da amiga. "Eu estou com você até o fim e você sabe. Também não quero mais trabalhar em contato direto com o Booth."

Brennan olha para Angela. Pisca algumas vezes. Ela sabe que Angela é uma grande amiga. Sua melhor amiga. Mas ela não precisa tomar uma atitude tão drástica para provar isso.

"Angela, eu sei que você me apóia. E agradeço. Mas não é preciso que deixe de falar com o Booth por minha causa."

"Não apenas por sua causa. Por todos nós" a artista faz um gesto com a mão abarcando todo o espaço. "Nós somos um time, Bren. Uma equipe. Se ele decidiu jogar com o adversário, então traiu a todos nós."

Brennan não sabe o que dizer. Ela própria ainda está tentando assimilar o que aconteceu há tão pouco tempo. A descoberta da matéria no jornal. Sua entrada furiosa no escritório _dele._ As palavras que disse a _ele._ O que sentiu naquela hora. O que está sentindo _agora._

Sua opção inicial de lidar com tudo isso em silêncio obviamente não deu certo. Cam e Angela já sabem. E Angela não iria mesmo deixar a notícia passar sem algum dos seus comentários. Não que Brennan não goste de ouvir a amiga. Angela sempre sabe sobre pessoas e relacionamentos, muito melhor do que ela. Sabe como essas coisas funcionam. E, por menos que Brennan queira concordar com a artista, Angela está certa. Ainda sente algo por Booth. Misturado à mágoa e à raiva, há algo que não sabe definir. Que, se fosse antes, ela poderia até mesmo aplicar a definição _dele. _Amor.

"Eu não vou tomar mais seu tempo nem quero perturbar você, Bren" Angela novamente arranca a antropóloga de seus pensamentos. "Mas saiba que quando precisar falar sobre isso, sobre qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui."

Brennan tenta sorrir para Angela, no entanto, não consegue. "Obrigada."

"Amigas de verdade são para todas as horas, querida" Angela toca a mão de Brennan com carinho e oferece um breve sorriso.

Em seguida, a artista deixa a sala e o silêncio toma conta do lugar. Brennan olha para os móveis, para os artefatos que preenchem os espaços.

Dentro dela, porém, parece haver algo faltando. Algo que nem mesmo ela sabe explicar. Não faz sentido algum, Brennan sabe. Mas ela sente. Não consegue evitar.

O ar lhe escapa em forma de suspiro. Suas mãos se apertam. É a mesma sensação que já experimentou uma vez, alguns anos antes. A sensação daquilo que ela mais temia. A vida sem Booth.

Ela trata de dizer a si mesma que agora, daqui em diante, é assim que vai ser.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Tenho recebido reviews tão maravilhosas nesta fanfic *.* quero deixar registrado que eu leio todas e cada uma delas e... _nossa!_ Preciso agradecer de montão todo esse carinho. Cada elogio, cada opinião, cada comentário recompensa e muito o meu trabalho e me faz querer escrever mais e mais e compartilhar com vocês.**

**Mais uma vez: OBRIGADA! **


	6. Capítulo 5

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 5/?

**N/A capítulo 5:** Antes de lerem, espero que se lembrem do pedido que algumas de vocês me fizeram nos comentários sobre o Booth aprender uma lição...

E meus agradecimentos especiais para a minha Beta _The Flash_ Thais ^^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

As mesas em redor estão quase todas ocupadas. É cedo, ainda. Porém, em se tratando de uma quinta-feira, todos que trabalham perto do _Founding Fathers_ resolvem terminar o dia comendo alguma coisa e tomando uns tragos.

Não é o caso dele hoje. Sentado numa mesa de dois lugares, num canto afastado do estabelecimento, Booth espera, de mãos cruzadas sobre a superfície de madeira, por Caroline Julian.

Após a comunicação de seu afastamento, tanto do caso Heather Taffet como do serviço, ele pediu à promotora uns minutos para conversarem. Alegando que precisava apresentar-se em um importante julgamento aquela manhã, Caroline concedeu-lhe um encontro no _Foundig Fathers _ao final da tarde.

A ansiedade o consome por dentro. É um caso perdido, ele sabe. Mas não quer pedir clemência. Apenas uma chance de se explicar. A alguém, pelo menos. Porque nem isso _ela _lhe deu.

Pensando na agora ex-parceira, ele suspira, passando a mão no rosto cansado. O dia foi terrível. Dedicado a organizar o máximo possível os dados já obtidos do assassinato de Heather Taffet para passá-los ao novo agente responsável pelo caso. Além, claro, da papelada burocrática da licença compulsória no setor de Recursos Humanos do FBI.

Depois da notícia de Cullen, despejada logo depois da saída intempestiva de _Bon- _Brennan e a discussão dos dois, Booth nem teve tempo de assimilar os acontecimentos. Tudo tão turbulento. Tão atropelado.

Ele apenas sabe que, em meio a todo o caos, a única coisa que _realmente _importa é que ela se fechou. Completamente. Se ele já tivera essa impressão no carro, no dia do assassinato da Coveira, hoje ele teve certeza. Temperance Brennan cerrou completamente as portas de acesso aos seus sentimentos. E ele sabe que não foi somente para ele, mas para todas as demais pessoas.

"Droga!" ele geme baixinho, liberando o ar preso em seus pulmões.

Depois de tudo o que ela disse em sua sala, das explicações dela sobre _aquela noite_nas escadas do FBI... Deus, como ele pôde ser tão burro? Tão estúpido, tão egoísta? Jamais passou por sua cabeça que ela tivesse interpretado suas palavras de maneira tão... equivocada. E como ele podia ter imaginado que foi um completo idiota atrapalhado naquela noite?

Tudo culpa de Sweets. O maldito fedelho espertinho tinha que dizer aquelas malditas palavras... / _Tem que ser você, você é o jogador. /_

Sim, ele foi um jogador. Apostou tudo e perdeu.

Perdeu o relacionamento mais precioso de toda sua vida. A pessoa mais incrível que já conheceu. A primeira e única mulher que um dia amou de verdade.

Suas namoradas do colegial, os flertes depois disso, nem Rebecca, nem Tessa... nenhuma delas chegou perto de despertar o caldeirão fervilhante de emoções que uma só conseguiu nestes anos todos. Temperance. Brennan. Não mais _Bones._ Muito menos _sua._

E... _Hannah. _A dorzinha latejante nas têmporas do agente parece quitar-lhe o raciocínio por um instante. Nada, nada poderia tê-lo preparado para esse desastre. Mas, afinal, ele devia ter previsto. Era uma catástrofe iminente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde essa relação, que começou tão intempestivamente e sem nenhuma conexão com o seu lado racional, ia terminar em um belo desastre.

Na noite chuvosa em que Bon- / _Não me chame de Bones / _ em que _Brennan_ abriu o coração em seu carro, dizendo que não queria se arrepender de não ter dado uma chance aos dois... _droga! _Ali seu coração falhou. Teria parado de bater, se isso fosse possível!

Ele teve medo. Foi um covarde. Preferiu dizer que amava _Hannah_, que ela não era um prêmio de consolação. Mas era exatamente isso o que ela sempre foi! Um prêmio risonho e de segundo lugar. Para consolar o perdedor que apostou sua vida em uma mulher que não o quis. Ou, pelo menos era isso o que achava até esta manhã. Quando Bon-_Brennan _confessou o verdadeiro significado por trás de seu não.

_Merda, mil vezes merda!_

Passou meses tentando não pensar, colocando sua razão em _stand-by_ e convencendo-se de que era um homem feliz e apaixonado, que finalmente havia encontrado uma mulher que queria passar a vida ao seu lado. Melhor do que ficar sozinho e alimentando a ferida que _a outra _havia aberto em seu peito.

Só que _a outra _sempre o amou. E o queria. E, quando soube disso, seu mundo desmoronou.

E agora é tarde demais. Suas escolhas fizeram _a outra_ acreditar que nunca foi amada. Que nunca foi querida.

Como se ele tivesse querido algo... _alguém!..._assim em toda sua existência.

Sentindo o peso de seus pensamentos, de todo o dia, Booth enterra a cabeça entre as mãos. A madeira lisa e brilhante da mesa prende seus olhos. E ele percebe que consegue vislumbrar um pouco de seu reflexo na superfície envernizada. E seu estômago revira. Ele sabe que não comeu nada o dia todo, mesmo assim parece prestes a vomitar. Há um gosto amargo, ruim, em sua garganta.

O que fez com a própria vida? O que fez com a vida _dela? _O que fez com os dois?

Ele colocou em sua vida alguém que arrasou com tudo o que mais lhe importava. Confiou nessa pessoa. Dividiu sua vida, sua casa, sua intimidade... com uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Esse tempo todo esteve literalmente dormindo com o inimigo.

"Levante essa cabeça, _chérie. _Você deve ser homem o suficiente para enfrentar as consequências de cabeça erguida."

O que o faz erguer a cabeça são as palavras de Caroline. A promotora o encara de pé, a expressão séria. E Booth sente que ela não está feliz.

Sentando-se na cadeira à frente do agente, Caroline suspira. "Como eu disse mais cedo, não posso ajudá-lo. Sinto muito, mas você devia ter sido mais cuidadoso e não comentar detalhes de uma investigação com a mulher com quem dorme."

Booth balança a cabeça, contendo um suspiro de dor e exaustão. "Não, Caroline. Eu não contei nenhum detalhe à..." sua língua queima "...à _Hannah._"

"Não? Então como ela soube sobre Max Keenan? Vai me dizer que você fala dormindo, _mon cher_?!" Caroline ergue as sobrancelhas em fingida surpresa.

"Ela ouviu nossa conversa ao telefone no outro dia. Estávamos almoçando e ela acabou ouvindo o nome do Max e..."

"Ah, já percebi tudo!" Caroline faz um sinal negativo com a mão ao ver um garçom aproximar-se e o rapaz dá meia volta para atender outra mesa. "Você disse a ela que o Max é o pai da sua parceira brilhante e, claro, o faro jornalístico da sua namoradinha acabou falando mais alto. Devia pensar mais com a cabeça de cima, _chérie!"_

Booth não aguenta mais repetir a mesma história em sua mente. E cada vez ela parece mais feia e mais suja. Suspirando, espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa, ele tenta manter os olhos focados em Caroline.

"Eu nunca ia imaginar que..." outro suspiro, mais rápido e mais dolorido desta vez. "Eu não podia prever algo assim, Caroline. Não estou me desculpando e sei muito bem que você não tem o poder de interferir no meu afastamento do caso, nem na minha licença do serviço. Nem eu quero isso."

"Não?" a promotora parece genuinamente surpresa. "Então por que queria tanto falar comigo?"

"Eu precisava explicar a alguém. Dizer que não contei nada, que não entreguei as informações do caso... eu..." as palavras começam a falhar. Ele sabe que tem que seguir em frente. "Eu estraguei as coisas completamente com a Bon-" o agente morde a língua e cerra os olhos com força por uma fração de segundo, abrindo-os de novo para prosseguir. "A _doutora Brennan _não quer mais colaborar com nenhuma investigação em que eu esteja envolvido."

Desta vez os olhos de Caroline parecem querer saltar.

Booth abaixa o olhar, evitando encará-la, e prossegue. "Eu não sei se essa decisão dela inclui toda e qualquer investigação do FBI. Sinceramente, espero que não, mas você vai precisar falar com ela a respeito."

Quando ele se atreve a erguer os olhos para Caroline de novo, a promotora parece transtornada. Com uma das mãos na testa, ela balança a cabeça, suspirando. "O buraco é mais fundo do que eu pensei."

Booth engole em seco, meneia a cabeça de leve. "Me desculpe. Eu jamais quis que nada disso acontecesse. Mas aconteceu, e só posso pedir perdão e esperar que as consequências não sejam maiores do que as que me atingiram. Não quero prejudicar mais ninguém."

Caroline inspira de uma forma estranha, quase como num desses exercícios para manter a calma. Quando ela volta a encará-lo, a expressão séria ainda está no rosto.

"Vou ser bem direta, como sabe que sou. Você ferrou as coisas, agente Booth. Principalmente para si mesmo. Mas essa investigação é muito maior do que você, ou eu, ou sua namorada jornalista irresponsável. E eu perdi o melhor investigador e a melhor antropóloga forense do país nessa brincadeira" Caroline balança a cabeça. "Existem coisas que são sempre mais importantes na vida. Prioridades, para ser bem clara. E você precisa definitivamente rever as suas. Antes que seja tarde demais."

Já _é tarde demais. _O agente sabe.

A promotora se levanta, e antes que ela possa ir embora, olha para Booth e despeja mais algumas palavras. "Eu não vou mentir. Estou com raiva de você, _chérie. _Mas vá para casa, tome um banho e durma. Você está péssimo."

E, dizendo isso, Caroline lhe dá as costas e vai caminhando na direção da saída.

O barulho das vozes das pessoas dentro do bar, o som dos copos e talheres batendo e o cheiro de bebida no ar deixam-no ligeiramente tonto. A dor em suas têmporas se estende à testa, que ele esfrega com força, como se pudesse afastá-la.

O mais cansativo de tudo é saber que Caroline tem razão. Ele esqueceu as prioridades. Desde que voltou do Afeganistão até a manhã de hoje parece ter vivido num mundo de fantasia. Numa bolha de ilusão e alienação. Que estourou tão rápido que nem teve tempo de se preparar.

A sensação ruim no estômago volta com força e ele percebe que não vai conseguir se levantar no momento. Precisa de alguma coisa. Precisa de algo que anestesie a dor, que faça o peso de seu próprio corpo parecer menor.

Ele estica o braço e surpreende o garçom que passa perto para atender a mesa ao lado.

"Uma dose de vodka, chapa" Booth então balança a cabeça, emendando rapidamente. "Não, melhor uma de whisky."

"Ok" o garçom meneia a cabeça, começando a levar a bandeja para a mesa vizinha, porém Booth o puxa pelo braço de novo.

"Não. Uma dose dupla. Puro."

"Já trago" o rapaz consegue desvencilhar-se desta vez, indo atender o pedido da outra mesa.

Booth suspira longamente, percebendo que deve estar agindo de modo patético. Não consegue nem mesmo decidir o que vai beber em um bar. _Pelo amor de Deus! _Quão pior pode ficar?

Quando seus olhos se erguem, a imagem de uma pessoa conhecida e amiga faz seu coração sentir um pequeno alívio. A morena parece procurar por alguém no meio das várias pessoas dentro do bar. E assim que o avista, Booth tem a impressão de que ela estava procurando justamente por ele.

Camille vem se aproximando, andando diretamente para sua mesa.

"Cam?!" ele _quase _sorri quando ela para à sua frente.

"Me diga que não fez o que eu acho que fez" ela diz, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Booth sente o estômago se revirar de novo. Camille já está sabendo, então. _Todos _já estão sabendo a esta altura. Ele tinha alguma dúvida? Está estampado no jornal.

"Ela lhe contou" ele diz. Uma afirmação.

Camille se senta na cadeira onde Caroline esteve minutos antes. "O que aconteceu, Seeley? Eu mal pude acreditar quando a doutora Brennan me falou que havia rompido a parceria de vocês e o porquê. Muito menos quando li a matéria no jornal."

_No jornal. _É como uma faca entrando de novo em seu peito.

Ele só consegue abaixar os olhos e suspirar.

"Por que, Seeley? Por que deu informações do caso à Hannah?"

"Eu não dei informação nenhuma a ela, ok?" ele ergue os olhos e a voz.

Percebendo que acaba de reagir impulsivamente, mas tomado pela exaustão de um dia tão turbulento, ele balança a cabeça, abaixando a voz.

"Desculpe, Cam. Eu não queria falar desse jeito. Mas não aguento mais ser acusado de passar informações do caso para a... _Hannah"_ o nome queima em sua língua; sem pensar, seus punhos cerram com força. Ele tenta relaxar em vão. "Ela me ouviu falando sobre o Max ao telefone com a Caroline e depois me perguntou quem ele era. Eu só disse que ele é pai da _Bon... _da Brennan."

"Você disse a ela que o pai da doutora Brennan era o principal suspeito?" Camille cruza os braços, sem deixar um segundo de encará-lo.

"Não" Booth balança a cabeça, enfatizando. "Eu disse que ele nem estava no rol de suspeitos. Mas acho que ela prestou atenção à minha conversa com a Caroline. Ela me dizia o que eu me negava a acreditar, mas que precisava ser considerado. Max tem experiência e motivo para ter atirado em Heather Taffet. E ele está viajando, teoricamente."

"Você acha mesmo que o Max..."

"Não. Não!" ele é enfático. "Foi o que eu disse à Caroline. Não acredito que tenha sido ele, mas ela e eu sabemos que é algo a ser considerado. Eu pensava em investigar o álibi do Max, mas sem colocar o nome dele no rol de suspeitos. Só então, caso não confirmasse o álibi, é que eu iria cogitar essa possibilidade."

"Você estava tentando proteger a Brennan" Camille conclui.

"E não adiantou de nada" ele abaixa a cabeça, sentindo quase vontade de rir da própria estupidez.

"A Hannah se aproveitou de uma conversa sua que ouviu sobre a investigação, e sabendo que Max é o pai da doutora Brennan, sem dúvida foi fácil para ela juntar as informações. E, sendo uma jornalista, não deve ter sido nada difícil descobrir o passado do Max e o sequestro da Brennan pela Coveira" Cam suspira, balançando a cabeça. "Agora tudo faz sentido."

"Por quê? Antes não fazia?" ele estranha.

"Só com o que a doutora Brennan disse, e pelo o que eu li no jornal, não podia formar um quadro completo dessa situação. Eu precisava falar com você. Ouvir a sua versão da história."

Booth sente um lampejo de gratidão. "Obrigado, Cam. Você é a primeira pessoa a _querer_me ouvir a respeito."

"Não pense que eu gosto do que ouvi, Seeley" ela responde, bem séria. "Mesmo não tendo a intenção de prejudicar a investigação e a Brennan, você fez."

"Eu sei. _Obrigado _por me lembrar" ele diz com amargura.

Para sorte de Booth, o garçom aparece no exato instante com sua dose dupla de whisky. Puro.

Ao ver o copo ser colocado sobre a mesa, ele percebe o olhar reprovador de Camille.

"Bebida? Sério, Seeley?"

Ele vê e ignora a sobrancelha reprovadora erguida de Camille. Toma um gole da bebida e sente o líquido descer ardendo por sua garganta.

"Eu já sei que estraguei tudo, Cam. Você não precisa me dizer" ele resmunga, sem olhar para a amiga.

"Tem certeza?" o tom duro da legista o faz voltar a encará-la. "Eu acho que você não percebeu a dimensão do que tem feito nos últimos meses. O que aconteceu agora foi só a gota d´água que fez o copo transbordar."

Mesmo sem querer, Booth encara a amiga. O que vê no rosto dela não é nada amistoso. Camille parece realmente séria. E ressentida.

"Eu li a matéria, Seeley. No jornal. O que a Hannah fez foi muito grave. Ela expôs o pai da Brennan, o passado dele e, consequentemente, o dela. Sem falar que expôs uma investigação em curso. Não podia ser mais sério."

"Eu não contei a ela, Cam" ele diz, sentindo a necessidade de fazê-la entender o que ninguém até então parece entender. "Eu não disse nada disso à Hannah. Apenas o nome do Max, mais nada."

"Um nome. Era tudo de que ela precisava. Hannah é jornalista, por Deus, Seeley!" Camille quase revira os olhos.

Ele sente a garganta seca. "Eu nunca ia imaginar que ela faria algo assim..."

"Você confiou demais. Numa pessoa que conhece há pouco mais de, o quê? Meses!" Camille ressalta o óbvio, mas o atinge como uma rajada de realismo. "Você conhece a doutora Brennan há quanto tempo? Anos."

Ele sabe. Agora percebe, se dá conta do que veio fazendo nos últimos meses. Seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e, juntamente com isto, ele inverteu as posições. As prioridades.

Mesmo assim, é pesado ouvir a respeito. É constrangedor. E dolorido. Pegando o copo à sua frente, ele toma o resto da bebida de um só gole. O líquido desce queimando de novo, o que ele agradece internamente, pois funciona como um anestésico bem vindo para a sensação amarga no fundo da garganta.

"Não precisa jogar na minha cara o que eu já sei. Errei. Feio, tá legal? Eu sei" ele diz, sem encarar Camille.

"Que bom que tem consciência disso. Porque você não só feriu os sentimentos de uma mulher que durante anos se escondeu sob a capa da racionalidade como também desmantelou uma equipe."

Ao ouvir a última parte, Booth ergue os olhos para a mulher à sua frente. "Como?"

Camille suspira, balançando a cabeça e olhando com ar reprovador o copo de whisky, agora vazio. "Não é só a doutora Brennan quem não quer mais trabalhar em contato com você. Angela também não. Natural, como as duas são amigas" Cam ergue o olhar novamente para o rosto exausto do agente. "Hodgins obviamente apoia as duas. E eu..."

"Você também não quer saber mais de mim" Booth conclui, meneando a cabeça, aceitando a derrota.

"E eu, como chefe da equipe, não posso obrigá-los. Porque entendo as razões de cada um" ela termina, como se não houvesse sido interrompida.

Booth cerra os lábios com força. Encara a mesa e os próprios dedos, segurando o copo vazio. "Você não precisa se preocupar. O _seu _time não vai ter que colaborar mais comigo. Fui afastado do caso da Taffet. E estou em licença compulsória por tempo indeterminado."

Silêncio. Ele tem medo de encarar a amiga. Mas, o que ela diz a seguir o surpreende.

"Eu sinto muito, Seeley."

Ele levanta os olhos para ela, vendo pesar na expressão que lhe é dirigida.

"Mas cada escolha tem uma consequência" Camille sentencia. "Não há como fugir disso."

"Eu sei" ele responde, contornando a borda do copo de whisky com um dedo, contendo um suspiro do mais fundo de si.

Sem dizer mais nada, Camille se levanta e sai. Deixando-o sozinho.

Sozinho com seu fim de dia desastroso. Sozinho com sua culpa. Com seus pensamentos autopunitivos.

Sozinho com a dor e o vazio. Com o amargo na boca que retorna.

O garçom passa ao lado de sua mesa e Booth o aborda, erguendo o copo vazio para ênfase. "Outra dose de whisky. Dupla."

O rapaz meneia a cabeça, já começando a se retirar. Mas a mão do agente segura-lhe a manga da camisa branca, o que faz o garçom olhar com ar reprovador - ele parece não estar gostando nada desse gesto.

"Pensando bem, traga a garrafa."

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Amando as reviews... obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!**

**Até as próximas emoções desta história.**

**Beijo da Lab =***


	7. Capítulo 6

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 6/?

**N/A capítulo 6:** As coisas estão andando num ritmo lento... mas lembrem-se: devagar e sempre ;)

Mais uma vez, ficam registrados meus agradecimentos pela rapidez e eficiência da minha Beta que, mesmo em pleno carnaval, arrumou um tempinho pra revisar o capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

Brennan deixa o olhar se perder no interior de seu caro e bem decorado apartamento. Vazio. Sozinha, ela leva aos lábios o copo de vinho. Um abajur próximo ao sofá está aceso.

Ela se sente só. Terrivelmente só. Como nunca antes. Mesmo depois de ser abandonada pela família.

A campainha soa, arrancando-lhe do torpor. Brennan se assusta – seu coração se sobressalta. Ela pensa que talvez possa ser _ele..._

E o fato de não terem anunciado da portaria a visita de alguém a seu apartamento, significa que se trata de uma pessoa conhecida, a quem ela autorizou a passagem sem prévio anúncio.

Ela chegou a ver diversas chamadas em seu celular ao longo do dia. Acusavam o número _dele._ Mas ela não quis atender. Nenhuma delas. Desligou o telefone durante toda a manhã e a tarde.

Mesmo com receio de que seja justamente _ele,_ Brennan levanta-se, deixando o copo sobre a mesa de mármore no caminho até a porta, o coração sem desacelerar um segundo. Quando abre, é surpreendida.

"Pai?" ela pergunta, espantada por vê-lo ali – até um pouco decepcionada, embora se repreenda por isso. "O que faz aqui? Você disse que estava fora da cidade."

"E eu estava. Até ontem de manhã" Max anuncia, entrando no apartamento.

O mesmo dia da morte de Heather Taffet. Brennan se assusta com a possibilidade de o pai ter realmente cometido o crime, ter atirado contra a mulher.

"Onde realmente estava entre ontem e hoje?" ela pergunta, desconfiada.

"Estava ocupado com algumas coisas, mas vim me explicar. Eu li a matéria no jornal."

"Pai... não me diga que foi você..." a voz dela falha.

"Não. Não, Temperance!" Max alteia a voz, segurando-a pelos ombros e olhando nos olhos dela de modo suplicante. "Não me diga que você acreditou naquela matéria sensacionalista?"

Brennan sente um pouco da insegurança diminuir. Pelos olhos do pai, pela preocupação e a reação dele, ela _sente_ que ele não pode ser o culpado. Mesmo sem prova alguma disso. Mesmo com a explicação dele sendo vaga demais, frágil demais.

Max então a solta e ela relaxa os ombros, suspirando e passando a mão pelo rosto. "Eu não quero cogitar essa hipótese. Mas você mentiu para mim sobre a viagem. Esteve o tempo todo na cidade quando me disse que estaria fora."

"Não. Eu não estive o tempo todo aqui" ele atalha. "Eu realmente viajei. Por um dia. Voltei ontem. Só não anunciei a minha chegada porque..." Max engole em seco, mas decide que é melhor despejar a verdade do que encarar o desprezo da filha deixando-a acreditar que ele matou alguém quando disse ter se redimido e se tornado um homem que vive dentro da lei. "Eu estou vendo alguém, Temperance" ele suspira.

"Alguém?" ela estranha.

"Sim" ele meneia a cabeça, rendendo-se. "Uma mulher que eu conheci há uns meses aqui na capital. Ela é mais nova que eu, e, bem... eu não queria que você nem ninguém soubesse."

"Mas por quê?"

"Sua mãe" Max confessa. "Eu amei muito a sua mãe, Tempe. Ainda amo. Vou amar sempre" ele olha nos olhos da filha, os mesmos olhos de sua esposa. Azuis, vivos e brilhantes. "Mas eu me sinto sozinho... e, você sabe..."

"Não precisa se explicar" Brennan diz, bem séria. "Eu entendo que sua necessidade de manter relações sexuais com alguém é um imperativo biológico."

Max deixa passar o comentário da filha sobre sua vida sexual e volta ao ponto. "Eu só quero que saiba que sua mãe sempre vai ser o amor da minha vida. Seja daqui a cinco, dez, vinte anos mais."

Brennan sente a garganta arder quando as palavras de seu pai trazem à tona em sua memória outras palavras, de outro homem... _ Fale com casais mais velhos que, sabe, estiveram apaixonados por 30, 40, 50 anos... é sempre o cara quem diz 'eu sabia'... Eu sou esse cara!_

Piscando para espantar as lágrimas, ela torna a concentrar-se no pai. "Eu sinto muito pela matéria do jornal."

"Não foi culpa sua, querida."

"Não. Mas, de alguma forma, eu estou relacionada a isso."

"Como?" Max fica repentinamente curioso.

Ela desvia o olhar e, virando-se, corre a mão sobre a mesa de mármore da sala, contendo um suspiro. "Booth. Ele tem uma nova namorada."

"Como é?" Max estranha ainda mais essa informação. "Eu pensei que você e ele..."

"Nós nunca nos envolvemos romanticamente. Mas ele tentou."

Max fica surpreso. Positivamente surpreso. "E você?"

"Eu não aceitei" ela abaixa os olhos, as mãos... "Eu não podia."

"Mas por que não?" Max investiga. "Você não o ama?"

Brennan ergue o olhar para o pai, mas não sabe como – e nem quer – responder tal pergunta. Por isso, tenta evitá-la. "O fato é que ele voltou do Afeganistão envolvido com outra mulher. Hannah Burley."

Max franze o cenho. Como ele não soube desse rolo entre sua filha e Booth? E como assim Booth voltou ao país com outra mulher?

"Esse não parece um nome comum do Oriente Médio" ele observa. "E, pensando bem, não me parece estranho..."

"Ela não é oriental. Hannah é norte-americana e é jornalista" Brennan vê os olhos do pai adquirirem um brilho de reconhecimento. "Ela escreveu o artigo do jornal que apresentou você como o principal suspeito de matar Heather Taffet."

As palavras afundam nos ouvidos de Max, fazem uma viagem em sua mente, atingindo a compreensão. Ele se contém. "Então foi isso."

"Eu sinto muito, pai" Brennan diz com sinceridade.

_Como se ela fosse culpada por alguma coisa!_ Não. Max sabe quem é o responsável por essa situação.

"Tudo bem, querida. Como você mesma disse antes, você não foi responsável por isso."

"Diretamente não. Mas, ainda assim, eu me sinto de alguma forma..."

"Nem cogite a hipótese, Tempe!" Max ergue a mão para impedi-la de terminar a frase.

Ele sente... e presta atenção, então – antes estava tão preocupado em se explicar para a filha que não notou o hálito de álcool.

"Esteve bebendo, Tempe?" os olhos dele recaem sobre a mesa onde uma taça repousa, vazia.

"Estava bebendo vinho."

"Sozinha? Normalmente você não bebe se não estiver acompanhada."

"Eu sei. Mas senti vontade hoje."

Max sabe o porquê. Mas cala-se quanto a isso. E limita-se a olha para os olhos da filha, resoluto. "Tempe, querida... eu não matei aquela mulher. E vou provar isto a você."

Brennan não diz nada. No fundo, ela não quer acreditar que o pai possa realmente ser culpado por atirar em Heather Taffet. No entanto, não pode deixar de sentir uma certa dose de ansiedade a respeito. Se ele puder, de algum modo, provar que é inocente, isso o tirará da lista de suspeitos. O FBI não vai ter mais motivos para considerá-lo o suspeito número um.

"Pai, por favor, não se envolva em nenhuma confusão."

"Eu não vou fazer isso, meu bem" ele sorri, carinhoso. "Não se preocupe."

Brennan deixa escapar o ar que nem se deu conta de estar segurando. "Obrigada" sua voz sai clara, porém quase sussurrada.

"Cuide-se, querida" Max fala, olhando para ela com seriedade. Em seguida, ele dá dois passos à frente e deposita um suave beijo na testa da filha.

O calor do contato é bem vindo. Ela sente, por um breve instante, uma espécie de conforto, de porto seguro que a faz respirar fundo, como ainda não fez durante todo o dia.

Quando Max se afasta, ela sente frio. E medo.

Medo da solidão.

Mas ela não diz uma palavra. Apenas observa o pai dirigir-se à porta do apartamento, virando-se para oferecer um último sorriso.

Brennan ergue a mão devagar, num pequeno aceno. Quando a porta se fecha e ela volta a ficar sozinha, o silêncio a envolve. Como uma mão pesada, cobrindo tudo.

Ela caminha até a cozinha, pegando a garrafa de vinho sobre a pia. Gira o recipiente nas mãos, contemplando a possibilidade de tomar outro copo. Porém, afugenta o pensamento num instante.

Balançando a cabeça, Brennan devolve a bebida ao seu lugar, na pequena adega da parede. Ela volta à sala e apaga as luzes, com exceção das que iluminam sua estante cheia de livros e artefatos. O quarto é a melhor opção da noite. Depois do dia que passou, uma noite de sono é a melhor solução. E não a bebida. Muito menos pensar. O que aconteceu, já aconteceu. Já é passado. Não há nada que ela nem ninguém possam fazer.

Tentando ignorar o aperto no peito, Brennan fecha a porta do quarto, assim como a de seus sentimentos com relação ao dia que termina. É o melhor e o mais sensato. Deixar tudo bem fechado.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Sabem uma das melhores partes de escrever esta fanfic? É receber as reviews de vocês a respeito de cada capítulo *.***

**Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada por seus comentários, minhas leitoras fiéis do coração.**

**Beijo da Lab!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 7/?

**N/A capítulo 7:** Acho que vou deixar algumas pessoas felizes com o capítulo, outras preocupadas... bem, seja qual for o resultado desta leitura, tenham em mente que a história ainda está no começo. Ainda tem muita água pra correr debaixo dessa ponte. E, acima de tudo, eu amo esses personagens (B&B), só que eles ainda precisam percorrer um caminho necessário até seu final feliz.

Agradecimentos à minha "Beta Passeadora", que já começou a reclamar do tamanho dos capítulos :socorro:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

As luzes não estavam acesas. Com exceção da iluminação noturna que provinha da rua, atravessando as persianas das janelas, a sala estava mergulhada em quase completa escuridão.

O barulho na fechadura nem sequer surpreendeu o homem largado no sofá, um copo de whisky pela metade na mão. Ele o levou aos lábios, sorvendo os últimos resquícios do líquido ardente.

A pessoa que acaba de entrar no apartamento pragueja baixinho ao tropeçar em alguma coisa no caminho entre o corredor e a sala. As luzes se acendem, fazendo o homem apertar os olhos diante da súbita claridade.

"Seeley? O que está fazendo no escuro?" a voz de Hannah questiona.

Ele não responde. E ela, então, nota o estado dele... a camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, os três primeiros botões abertos. O paletó do terno está amassado, jogado sobre o encosto do sofá. Ele segura um copo vazio na mão e uma garrafa de whisky quase tão vazia está sobre a mesa de centro.

E, então, os olhos da jornalista se abaixam, vendo finalmente aquilo em que tropeçou segundos antes. Um par de malas.

"O que é isto?" ela pergunta.

Booth abre os olhos, readaptando-se relutantemente à luz.

"São suas" ele murmura as palavras, a voz saindo rouca e fria aos seus próprios ouvidos.

A jornalista encara a bagagem, em seguida ergue os olhos para Booth. "Por quê?"

Ela parece não entender. Ela _realmente_ parece não entender.

O agente se inclina, depositando o copo vazio sobre a mesa de centro, em seguida apoia os cotovelos nas coxas e encara a mulher a alguns passos de distância.

"Você não sabe mesmo?" as palavras escapam dele em um tom ainda mais cortante do que o anterior.

A jornalista abaixa a cabeça, leva a mão à testa, deixando escapar um suspiro. "Eu devia ter esperado por algo assim."

"Que bom que ao menos você sabia o que podia esperar de mim" ele diz, severo. "Porque eu realmente não esperava o que veio de você."

Hannah olha para ele outra vez. "Seeley, não fale assim."

"E como que eu devia estar falando?" ele joga a pergunta como um dardo de gelo na direção dela. "Como devia estar falando quando descubro que a mulher em quem eu confiava, por quem praticamente rompi com o mundo, a mulher que morava sob o meu teto me apunhalou pelas costas?"

"Eu não fiz isso" ela argumenta. "Eu só estava fazendo meu trabalho."

"Seu trabalho?" ele estreita os olhos. "Seu trabalho era trair minha confiança? Trair a mulher de quem você se dizia amiga?"

Hannah suspira de novo.

"Eu não traí a Temperance. Apenas agi como eu acredito que ela teria agido no meu lugar. E também não traí você. Eu não usei nenhuma informação confidencial."

"Só o nome Max Keenan" Booth atira as palavras como cartas sobre uma mesa de pôquer. "Eu disse a você que ele é o pai da minha parceira. E você usou esse dado e uma conversa minha ao telefone para puxar a ficha dele e fazer uma matéria de capa pro seu jornal!"

"Você me deu um nome, só isso" ela diz, como se explicasse a coisa mais natural do mundo. "O resto das informações eu obtive sozinha, até porque eu jamais usaria nosso relacionamento para me aproveitar de alguma informação confidencial de uma investigação sua."

"Se você se importasse realmente com o meu trabalho não teria escrito essa maldita matéria!" ele vocifera.

Hannah balança a cabeça, frustrada. "Seeley, tratava-se de uma oportunidade para a qual eu não podia fechar os olhos. O chefe da redação estava à procura de um jornalista para cobrir o caso da morte de Heather Taffet. Se não fosse eu, teria sido outra pessoa."

"Claro! Era um grande furo de reportagem, não era? Uma oportunidade grande demais para você deixar passar" a ironia rilha os dentes de Booth.

"Sim" Hannah concorda com naturalidade, fazendo a irritação no sangue dele ferver.

"Mesmo que me custasse a carreira e a minha parceria com a Brennan!" Booth cospe as palavras que amargam sua garganta.

As sobrancelhas de Hannah se juntam em uma expressão de confusão. "O-o quê?"

Booth sente vontade de virar a mesa à sua frente. "Exatamente o que ouviu. Eu estou fora do caso. A Brennan está fora do caso. Tudo graças a sua reportagem de capa. Parabéns, Hannah Burley! Conseguiu o que queria: destaque. Sem importar o custo."

A jornalista parece mais chocada do que deveria estar. "Seeley... eu juro... eu não fazia ideia de que isso fosse acontecer..."

"Mas aconteceu!" ele praticamente grita, assustando-a, mas não sente qualquer remorso por isso. "Espero que tenha valido a pena. Você não disse que queria fortes emoções?"

"Não assim... desse jeito... eu..." ela tenta se explicar.

"Poupe o seu latim, Hannah" ele se joga contra o encosto do sofá. "Vá curtir o seu destaque, garanto que uma nova posição na redação do jornal deve estar esperando por você amanhã."

Ela fica estática por alguns segundos. Não diz nada e nem esboça reação. Quando tenta falar novamente, é sumariamente cortada.

"Seeley..."

"Apague a luz e feche a porta quando sair" ele pega a garrafa de whisky com uma das mãos, levando o braço ao rosto.

Sabendo que não há muito o que fazer no momento, Hannah se abaixa para pegar as malas no chão.

"Se é assim que você quer..." ela diz. "Vou deixá-lo sozinho. Não acho que agora seja um bom momento para falarmos. Vai ser melhor conversarmos outra hora, quando estiver mais calmo."

"Não tenho mais nada para falar com você" ele retira o braço do rosto, olhando-a sem muito interesse. "Aliás, tenho. Não se preocupe, eu me certifiquei de que nada seu ficou do lado de fora" ele meneia a cabeça na direção das malas.

Quando ele torna a cobrir o rosto com a mão, tomando um gole direto da garrafa, Hannah percebe que a conversa realmente acabou.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Até o próximo capítulo ;)**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 8/?

**N/A capítulo 8:** Vocês se lembram de que a Brennan _ainda_ não está sabendo que foi afastada do caso da Heather Taffet? E nem que o Booth foi afastado também?

Como sempre, meu muito obrigada à minha Beta, dona Thais, que, como sempre, me surpreende com a rapidez na revisão do texto. É muita eficiência! No caso deste capítulo, a demora foi minha culpa mesmo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

Brennan termina de abotoar o seu jaleco quando o som de saltos ecoando no piso a faz erguer os olhos para a porta de sua sala.

"Dra. Brennan" Camille Saroyan interrompe os passos e se pronuncia.

"Bom dia, doutora Saroyan" Brennan cumprimenta.

Camille, então, percebe seu lapso. "Bom dia" ela diz, sem graça.

"Eu já estou me dirigindo à sala dos ossos para dar continuidade às minhas análises..."

"Não é preciso, doutora Brennan."

A antropóloga estranha. "Mas eu ainda não terminei meu trabalho, doutora Saroyan."

"Eu sei" Camille aperta as mãos uma na outra. "Precisamos conversar."

A legista então aponta na direção do sofá. E Brennan não deixa de notar a seriedade na voz dela.

As duas mulheres sentam-se a uma pequena distância uma da outra. Camille acomoda as mãos no colo, encarando a antropóloga.

"Dra. Brennan... o FBI decidiu afastá-la da investigação da morte de Heather Taffet."

Num primeiro momento, Brennan é pega de surpresa pela informação. No entanto, em poucos segundos a compreensão a atinge.

Camille continua. "Com aquela matéria do jornal as coisas se complicaram. Então, o diretor do FBI decidiu que seria melhor você ser afastada do caso. Até mesmo para evitar que o seu trabalho seja posto em dúvida por causa do suposto possível envolvimento do seu pai..."

"Perfeitamente" Brennan a interrompe, respondendo friamente.

Camille parece se surpreender com a reação distante e aparentemente desinteressada, mas recompõe-se de imediato. "Eu sinto muito."

"Eu devia ter esperado por isso" Brennan diz. "E é melhor assim."

"Eu poderia designar um dos seus estagiários para assumir seu trabalho neste caso, mas gostaria de saber a sua indicação."

Brennan fica surpresa pela consideração, mas não diz nada a respeito. "Creio que o senhor Bray está capacitado para o trabalho. Além disso, ele já era o meu estagiário designado para me acompanhar nessa investigação e está por dentro do caso."

"Certo. O senhor Bray então irá assumir o trabalho" Camille meneia a cabeça. "Os próximos casos serão seus, como sempre, doutora Brennan."

"Desde que minha decisão de não ter qualquer contato com o agente Booth seja respeitada, não me oponho a servir como consultora nas investigações que o FBI submeter ao Jeffersonian."

"Será assim" Camille concorda. "De qualquer forma, o contato com o agente Booth não deverá ser uma preocupação tão cedo... ele foi afastado do trabalho."

Brennan, por um instante, não entende. Estreita os olhos. "Como?"

"Booth foi afastado, não apenas da investigação da morte de Heather Taffet, mas de toda e qualquer investigação por tempo indeterminado."

Brennan não esperava a notícia. Embora ela sinta um aperto involuntário no peito, convence-se de que esse não é um problema seu.

"Doutora Brennan, eu não quero defender o agente Booth. Acho que ele deve ser responsável pelo que provocou. Mas acho que deve saber de algo que ele me disse..."

Isso pega Brennan ainda mais de surpresa. Camille, então, esteve com ele. Provavelmente no dia anterior. Tentando suprimir qualquer tipo de sentimento, ela se ergue do sofá e afasta-se do olhar de Cam.

"Não me interessa o que o agente Booth lhe disse, doutora Saroyan. Eu sei que vocês são amigos, portanto, tem todo o direito de manter contato com ele. Mas nada que venha dele me diz respeito mais."

Mesmo ouvindo isso, a legista decide ignorar. Porque sabe que o que tem para falar é, sim, do interesse de Brennan.

"Ele me disse que o seu pai não estava no rol de suspeitos."

Brennan vira-se para encarar a chefe. Mas não consegue dizer nada. Diante de seu silêncio, Camille torna a falar.

"Não é um assunto agradável, eu sei. Mas você precisa saber. Booth não acredita que seu pai seja o culpado. Hannah ouviu uma conversa dele ao telefone com Caroline, e acabou ouvindo o nome do seu pai e partes soltas que ela juntou a seu critério e resultaram naquela matéria de jornal."

O sentimento de raiva, de indignação, ressurge dentro de Brennan. Numa mistura que a faz desejar sair correndo dali. Abrigar-se em qualquer lugar, longe de tudo, longe de todos. Porém, ela contém-se. Nada disso é racional.

O momento de silêncio e tensão é rompido pela entrada alegre de Angela no ambiente.

"Bom dia, querida!" então, a artista vê Camille sentada no sofá. "Ah, oi pra você também, Cam."

"Olá, Angela" Camille responde, sem tanto entusiasmo.

"Eu... estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?" Angela pergunta, cautelosa, percebendo que tem algo no ar.

É Brennan quem responde. "Não. A doutora Saroyan apenas veio me dizer que o FBI decidiu me afastar da investigação da morte de Heather Taffet, assim como o agente Booth."

"O quê?" Angela não esconde a completa surpresa com as últimas notícias. "Isso é sério, Cam?"

Camille balança a cabeça em afirmação. "Sim."

Angela suspira, passando uma das mãos no rosto. "Uau. Eu não esperava por essa. Mas, tenho que dizer, não estou com pena alguma do Booth. Ele fez por merecer."

"Nisso, concordamos" Camille comenta.

Então, Angela se volta para Brennan, que continua de pé perto do sofá, os braços cruzados em torno do corpo. "E você, querida? Como está se sentindo com tudo isso?"

"Estou bem" ela responde objetivamente. No entanto, por dentro, continua lutando contra a onda confusa de sentimentos. Não só dor, raiva e indignação... mas agora preocupação também. Por _ele_.

"Tem certeza de que está bem mesmo?" Angela insiste.

"Claro" Brennan reafirma, cortando Angela e querendo evitar o rumo da conversa. "Eu sempre tenho certeza das coisas que digo."

Mas a artista não se deixa levar. "Qual é, Bren? Somos todas amigas aqui. Você pode se abrir conosco."

"Angela, eu estou bem" Brennan insiste, agora com mais veemência na voz.

"Acho que a doutora Brennan quer dar início ao trabalho dela no Limbo, Angela" Camille se levanta, tocando de leve o braço da colega. "Enquanto conduzimos o caso Taffet, ela vai retornar ao setor de antropologia histórica."

Brennan ergue os olhos para Cam, agradecida pela intervenção. Por mais que goste de Angela, ela, no momento, quer evitar as perguntas da amiga. Precisa ficar sozinha. Concentrar-se no trabalho. Parar de pensar nos últimos acontecimentos.

"Espere aí" Angela dirige-se à Camille. "Se o FBI não quer mais a consultoria da Bren, então eu e Hodgins também não vamos trabalhar com eles."

A legista esclarece. "A doutora Brennan foi afastada apenas do caso atual, Angela. Diante das circunstâncias, se ela não quisesse mais colaborar com o FBI eu entenderia e respeitaria sua decisão, mas ela me disse que vai continuar ajudando nas investigações em que o Jeffersonian for requisitado, desde que não precise estar em contato com o agente Booth. Com o que eu concordei. E, como você e Hodgins já deixaram bem clara a posição de vocês desde ontem, também não irei forçá-los a fazerem contato com Booth. Eu, pessoalmente, farei isso quando for necessário. E a doutora Brennan poderá indicar os estagiários para irem a campo quando for preciso."

Angela olha para a amiga, a fim de confirmar tudo o que acaba de ser dito. A expressão de Brennan, no entanto, não demonstra nada. É como olhar para uma fina parede de gelo. A artista sente o coração apertar. Olhando novamente para Camille, ela pergunta, "Quanto tempo o afastamento do Booth vai durar?"

"Eu não sei. É um afastamento por tempo indeterminado" Cam diz, o olhar de esguelha atento a Brennan, que não esboça qualquer reação, no entanto.

Mas, por dentro, a antropóloga não pode evitar sentir-se mal pelo ex-parceiro. Não que ela não esteja mais magoada com ele. Ainda está. E profundamente decepcionada. Por muitas razões. Mas, contra todo seu melhor juízo, algo dentro de si não deixa de se preocupar com ele. Ela sabe o quanto o trabalho significa para Booth. Não deve ter sido um golpe nada fácil ser afastado. E ela se pergunta como será que ele está. Mas repreende-se de imediato. _Ele_ não é mais assunto seu. Não deve mais se preocupar. Ele já não se preocupava com ela havia muito tempo.

"Bom, vamos ao trabalho" Camille incentiva Angela a acompanhá-la para fora da sala.

Brennan vê as duas saindo, Angela ainda volta o rosto para ela antes de atravessar a porta. A preocupação da amiga é evidente. Mas, pelo menos por enquanto, tudo o que deseja é esquecer os problemas. Não pensar, não falar sobre eles.

No entanto, lutar contra a fraqueza emocional não é fácil. Seus olhos correm para o celular sobre a mesa. Nenhuma chamada. Ela decide ignorar a sensação de desapontamento

_/ Booth não acredita que seu pai seja o culpado. /_

As palavras fazem eco em sua mente. E, mais uma vez, Brennan deixa os olhos caírem sobre o celular. Não. Ela não irá procurá-lo. Nunca mais. Ela não vai fazer isso.

Deixando o aparelho e as emoções para trás, ela se apressa para fora da sala.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Deixo aqui meu carinho em forma de agradecimento. Muito obrigada por me fazerem companhia nesta jornada em que dou asas à minha imaginação e sonho e me realizo junto com vocês. **


	10. Capítulo 9

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 9/?

**N/A capítulo 9:** Desculpem a demora, mas tive dias muito atribulados. Espero que ainda se lembrem de onde paramos e que aproveitem a leitura ;)

Thais, Beta Eficiência nota 10: mais uma vez, _thank_ _very much!_ Espero que os leitores gostem tanto quanto você gostou deste capítulo ^^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

O mundo volta a girar e ele desperta com batidas insistentes na cabeça. Booth abre os olhos devagar... _ah_, o preço inevitável de uma garrafa de whisky!

As batidas persistem. Altas. Mais fortes.

E ele percebe que não é apenas sua cabeça dolorida. É a porta.

Alguém está batendo à porta.

Grunhindo, ele reúne forças para se levantar do sofá. E, com o movimento, percebe que suas costas estão moídas. _Maldita noite. Maldito porre_.

Caminhando para atender a pessoa insistente do outro lado, Booth caminha zonzo, levando a mão à têmpora latejante. Parece o fim do mundo!

"Já estou indo!" ele grita. O que só piora a enxaqueca.

Ao abrir a porta, Booth sente a cor sumir do rosto.

"Max?" o agente se surpreende.

Por um breve instante Max Keenan também se surpreende ao ver o jovem homem à sua frente num estado tão... deplorável.

"Você está péssimo" Max atesta, entrando sem esperar convite pelo corredor do pequeno apartamento.

"Obrigado por atestar o óbvio" Booth murmura, fechando a porta e seguindo o pai de Brennan até a sala.

Ao ver a garrafa vazia sobre a mesa de centro e sentir o cheiro de álcool ainda no ar, Max balança a cabeça. Depois, vira-se para encarar Booth.

"É bom ver que você está pior que a minha filha."

As palavras de Max atingem Booth. Bem no meio do estômago. Como um soco. E, pensando bem, ele acha que seria melhor se tivesse sido atacado fisicamente. Com certeza Max já está sabendo de tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas 24 horas.

"Max..."

"Poupe o seu discurso" Keenan ergue a mão para interrompê-lo. "Eu só vim aqui porque sou homem de fazer e dizer as coisas na cara, Booth. E o que você fez com a Temperance tem nome. Traição."

Mesmo sabendo que Max tem toda a razão para estar ali, defendendo a filha, Booth precisa que ele saiba a verdade.

"Max, eu não traí a Bon-" ele morde a língua antes de continuar, "...a Brennan. "Foi a Hannah quem se aproveitou de uma conversa que me ouviu ter ao telefone e então fez as próprias investigações e deduções..."

"Não me importa, Booth" Max o corta, sério demais. "Eu já cuidei do que a sua namorada fez. Agora o meu assunto é com você."

Diante dessas palavras, Booth pisca, surpreso. O que Max quer dizer com _já cuidou_ do que Hannah fez?...

"Cuidou? Cuidou como?"

"Eu pensei que seria mais divertido se ela soubesse pelo meu advogado, mas... já que estou aqui mesmo, não me importo que seja você a contar a ela que eu a estou processando e ao jornal dela por difamação."

Um suspiro escapa da garganta de Booth. E ele se sente aliviado. Inesperadamente melhor, apesar da dor nas costas e na cabeça.

"Eu não estou mais com a Hannah" o agente diz logo. "Depois do que ela fez com a Brennan, com você e com a investigação, eu não conseguiria mais olhar para a cara dela."

A notícia parece surpreender Max, que fica calado por alguns instantes, olhando para Booth como se realmente não tivesse esperado por aquilo. Porém, ele se recupera logo e volta a falar no mesmo tom seco e direto.

"Era o mínimo que você podia fazer para honrar as calças que veste e o seu distintivo."

"Eu estou fora do caso também" Booth admite.

Max meneia a cabeça. "Era de se esperar, não?"

Uma pergunta retórica, claro.

Booth abaixa o olhar. "Eu sinto muito, Max. Eu lamento ter provocado tudo isso indiretamente, e lamento muito ter feito a sua filha sofrer."

Max havia planejado dizer muito mais coisas. Porém, o estado sofrível em que o agente à sua frente se encontra e essas últimas palavras produzem uma espécie de compaixão inesperada no homem. Mesmo assim, ele não vai sair dali sem dizer algo que ainda precisa ser dito.

"Você abandonou a Tempe. Rompeu a parceria de vocês, foi para longe e, quando voltou, foi com uma outra mulher a tiracolo. Eu poderia entender isso se você não tivesse deixado a minha filha de lado. Por diversas vezes eu liguei para ela à noite e ouvi a voz de quem havia chorado do outro lado da linha... muitas vezes percebi que ela estava perdendo noites de sono e até se alimentando mal. E antes eu não precisava me preocupar com isso porque _você_ estava lá para cuidar dela."

Booth sente a garganta queimar, os olhos ardendo. Porém, permanece cabisbaixo, ouvindo as palavras que o atingem como balas no peito.

"Eu sei que não sou nenhum exemplo de homem, Booth, e até posso ser criticado por ter abandonado a minha menina no passado. Mas eu fiz isso pensando no bem dela, pensando em protegê-la. E você? Só a abandonou porque se sentiu rejeitado."

Isso sim pega Booth desprevenido. É um choque inesperado. Ele ergue os olhos para Max, que tem a expressão fechada.

"Você machucou minha menina por vaidade, Booth. Eu a machuquei por amor."

_Deus..._ nada nunca soou tão verdadeiro, tão dolorosamente verdadeiro aos ouvidos de Seeley Booth. E essa verdade o atinge e o dilacera.

"Eu só espero que você encontre um jeito de consertar isso. _Se_ ainda houver um jeito" Max despeja as últimas palavras antes de ir andando rumo à porta.

Booth quer dizer que sente muito, quer saber como ele soube da sua tentativa frustrada com Brennan... mais do que isso, quer saber como _ela_ está!

Porém, sua vontade não é maior do que a vergonha e a falta de coragem. Ele sabe que Max tem todo o direito de entrar em sua casa e lhe dizer tudo aquilo. E até mais.

Surpreendendo outra vez o agente, Max se vira e torna a falar. "E sobre eu ser suspeito da morte de Heather Taffet..."

"Não é" Booth balança a cabeça afirmativamente, o que só a faz doer ainda mais furiosamente. "Você nem sequer estava no rol dos suspeitos."

"Pode ser que antes não. Agora, com essa reportagem tendenciosa, quem sabe?" Max dá de ombros. "De qualquer modo, eu pouco me importo com o que você ou o FBI acham. A única pessoa que me preocupa é a Tempe. E eu prometi a ela que vou provar minha inocência."

Booth vê a determinação nos olhos de Max. E, se antes não acreditava que o homem pudesse ser o responsável pelo crime, agora ainda menos.

"Eu só queria que soubesse disso, Booth" Max diz, tornando a virar as costas, desta vez abrindo a porta e saindo com pressa antes de batê-la.

O silêncio torna a envolver o interior do apartamento. Assim como a culpa torna a engolfar Booth.

Com a cabeça latejando, ele se arrasta de volta ao sofá. Seu corpo afunda no couro estofado e ele suspira pesadamente.

Sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo em questão de horas. Ele destruiu sua amizade com Brennan, acabou interferindo em uma investigação, foi afastado do trabalho e ainda gerou consequências para outras pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a história.

Ele torna a suspirar, jogando-se contra o encosto do sofá. Max tem razão. Nada importa agora, apenas _ela_. Brennan. A mulher que ele mais amou e a que mais magoou. E a extensão do quanto, ele só teve agora, segundos atrás, ao ouvir a voz de Max lhe dizendo.

Booth a abandonou. Mesmo sem querer, mesmo sem perceber... ele a deixou de lado. E por puro egoísmo.

"Max está certo, droga!" ele soca uma almofada próxima.

Ele sabe que precisa consertar a merda que fez. No entanto, ele também sabe que é tarde. Sabe que não vai ser com qualquer tentativa que vai ser capaz de consertar meses de ausência e, principalmente, as últimas desastrosas 24 horas.

Mas ele _precisa_ fazer _alguma coisa_.

Mas, _o quê?_

Ele se levanta, frustrado, andando pela sala como um leão enjaulado.

_/ A única pessoa que me preocupa é a Tempe. E eu prometi a ela que vou provar minha inocência. /_

A voz de Max se repete ao fundo da cabeça dolorida de Booth.

Provar... _provas..._

A última coisa que ele fez antes de entregar o caso nas mãos de Cullen foi selecionar as provas colhidas até então. A análise da bala retirada da cabeça de Taffet ... relembrando agora, o relatório da balística tinha chamado sua atenção. Ele não teve tempo de analisar detidamente, mas algo havia despertado a sua curiosidade a respeito. Ele havia recebido uma cópia no e-mail do Bureau antes que o original chegasse em suas mãos...

Os olhos de Booth caem sobre o laptop em cima da estante e seu coração acelera.

Respirando alto, ele pega o equipamento e o leva consigo para o sofá. Os segundos parecem não passar enquanto o computador é ligado. Assim que o laptop se acende, Booth abre o navegador da internet e vai direto à sua página de correio eletrônico. Os dedos vão digitando automaticamente, preenchendo os campos necessários... Login... _sbooth_... Senha... _hotblooded..._

"Há!" ele não contém a euforia quando a página se abre e ele localiza de imediato a mensagem que procura na caixa de entrada.

_equipebalística - **Análise Caso **__**Taffet **__**H. **_

Os dedos de Booth tamborilam nervosamente contra um dos joelhos enquanto os olhos vão correndo pelas letras da mensagem.

Apesar da horrível dor de cabeça, a determinação e a euforia falam mais alto. Sua mente vai estabelecendo algumas conexões e, dentro de alguns minutos, algo que antes não havia imaginado o assalta.

E antes que ele possa se conter, um nome escapa-lhe da boca em uma arfada.

"Broadsky!"

* * *

**Mesmo soando repetitiva, não posso deixar de dizer meu muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando a história, pelos elogios à minha escrita e por confiarem aqui na autora =) **

**Amo suas reviews! **


	11. Capítulo 10

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 10/?

**N/A capítulo 10:** Eu, assim como a Nina ("dona" desta fanfic), sempre achamos que o personagem Broadsky foi pouco aproveitado na série. E, com isto em mente, decidi mexer um pouquinho nesse elemento. De modo que, neste décimo capítulo, vocês vão reparar um pequeno detalhe da relação Booth-Broadsky que não houve na série, porém, nesta história, acho que vai explorar melhor a rivalidade dos dois e explicar por que algumas coisas aconteceram (como na série) e outras acontecerão no enredo desta fanfiction. Espero que essa novidade dê um novo gás à história e que vocês entendam e curtam, assim como eu estou curtindo idealizar e escrever o plot ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

"Eu sei quem foi!" o agente atira as palavras sobre a mesa de seu chefe, assim como as mãos.

O olhar do Vice Diretor Sam Cullen deixa os papéis que analisa para encontrar o rosto do subordinado e sua expressão se fecha, tornando-se visivelmente séria.

"O que está fazendo aqui, agente Booth? Está em licença, devia estar em casa. Ou em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse este edifício."

"Me desculpe, Cullen. Mas eu precisava falar com você. Imediatamente."

"Sobre o quê?" Cullen apoia-se no encosto da cadeira, cruzando os braços junto ao peito. "O que não podia esperar até o fim da sua licença?"

"É sobre o caso da Heather Taffet" Booth endireita a postura, retirando as mãos da mesa do superior.

Cullen revira os olhos, estendendo as mãos para o alto por breves segundos. "Mas, será possível...? Você está _afastado_ do caso, agente Booth."

"Eu sei" o jovem homem confirma. "Precisamente por isso eu vim. Precisava falar diretamente com o senhor sobre o que descobri..."

"Agente Booth" Cullen ergue uma das mãos, impedindo o outro de continuar. "Qualquer coisa que tenha relação com essa investigação você já me entregou ontem e eu encaminhei para o novo responsável por conduzir o caso. Se você se esqueceu de algum detalhe, tudo bem. Pode se reportar a mim que eu passarei a informação ao outro agente..."

"É justamente sobre quem atirou em Heather Taffet que eu quero falar" Booth é direto, sentindo a respiração agitada.

As sobrancelhas de Sam Cullen se juntam em uma expressão interrogativa. "Como assim?"

"Eu sei quem foi, senhor. Eu o conheço."

Cullen inclina-se para a frente, o rosto assumindo agora uma expressão de receio. "Não vai me dizer que o pai da doutora Brennan..."

Booth, então, diz enfaticamente o nome. "Jacob Broadsky. Ele é o responsável pelo tiro."

"Como sabe disto?"

"Eu o conheço. Eu fui aluno dele no Golfo."

Cullen mal parece acreditar na informação. "Por que não disse isso antes?"

"Eu não tive tempo, senhor" Booth recolhe as mãos aos bolsos da calça jeans, nervoso com a perspectiva do que está por vir agora que conseguiu atingir um suspeito – _agora_ que está fora do caso. "Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, entre o início da investigação e o meu afastamento. Mas, hoje de manhã, eu me lembrei do relatório da balística e me dei conta de algo..."

Cullen meneia a cabeça positivamente, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa, demonstrando interesse e indicando que o agente prossiga.

Sentindo a garganta seca, Booth corre a língua pelos lábios antes de continuar. "A bala foi manufaturada pelo próprio atirador. Pelo material e pelo trabalho, nada amador, posso afirmar que Broadsky tem conhecimento suficiente para ter feito algo assim. Ele foi meu professor logo que entrei para as Forças Especiais. Ele era especialista em munição e é do meu conhecimento que ele gostava de fabricar as próprias balas e praticar aos finais de semana atirando em animais. Ele é um dos atiradores de elite mais competentes que eu já conheci. O único que conseguiria acertar um tiro com precisão àquela distância que calculamos... do apartamento alugado na direção do tribunal."

"Você tem certeza disso, agente Booth?"

"Absoluta, senhor" ele confirma, escutando o eco da própria pulsação nos ouvidos. "Broadsky serviu na Guerra do Golfo, na formação de contra-atiradores. Em seguida, ele se mudou para uma unidade de resgate de reféns no Texas. Um ano depois, ele foi indiciado por homicídio após desobedecer ordens durante uma missão contra rebeldes, atirando e matando um homem armado e mascarado antes que recebesse a autorização oficial para ir em frente. Ele afirmou ter feito isso para salvar a vida dos reféns e que agiu dentro das restrições da missão, mas seus superiores pensavam o contrário e o acusaram de assassinato. Antes que pudesse ser preso, ele fugiu e se escondeu. Até hoje não o encontraram."

"Isso muda muita coisa" Cullen murmura, o olhar se dispersando, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo.

"O senhor entende agora por que eu precisava vir pessoalmente trazer esta informação?"

Os olhos de Cullen tornam a focar na imagem de Booth. O superior meneia a cabeça. "Sim. É uma nova linha de investigação, afunila o nosso rol de suspeitos, mas..."

"Mas o que, senhor?" o coração de Booth parece migrar para a garganta.

"Bem, isso tem que ser checado antes de afirmarmos que esse tal Broadsky é mesmo o atirador."

"Eu posso garantir, pelo tipo da arma e da munição, pela distância do disparo e pela pontaria certeira, aquele tiro _tem_ a assinatura de Broadsky."

Cullen aperta os lábios. Em seguida, balança a cabeça, suspirando bem discretamente antes de voltar a falar. "Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, agente Booth... eu não posso deixar de reconhecer que esta sua informação pode salvar o caso."

"Eu só espero ajudar a desfazer o grande mal entendido envolvendo Max Keenan, senhor."

Booth sabe que o nome de Broadsky é a saída para tirar a investigação do 0 a 0. Porém, no momento, ele apenas se importa em minorar um pouco os estragos que causou indiretamente através da atitude de Hannah Burley. Para Brennan, principalmente.

Já tendo concluído o que foi ali para fazer, com um breve meneio de cabeça o agente se vira e começa a dirigir-se à porta do escritório de Cullen, no entanto, lembra-se de algo importante e torna a virar-se para encarar o chefe.

"Não sei se já sabe, mas Keenan está processando o jornal e a Hannah por causa da matéria que o acusou de ser o suspeito número um da morte da Coveira. E, embora esta outra informação seja de cunho pessoal, eu não estou mais com aquela jornalista."

"Bom pra você" Cullen ergue as sobrancelhas, suspirando em seguida. "Só espero que o pai da Dra. Brennan não resolva nos processar também."

"Creio que não. Eu deixei claro para o Max que nossa investigação sequer chegou a cogitá-lo como suspeito."

"Mérito seu, não é?" Cullen o encara sem tom de crítica, mas com uma expressão quase paternal.

"Acho que não tenho méritos neste caso, senhor" Booth responde com absoluta sinceridade.

O agente, então, torna a virar-se e atravessa a porta, deixando o ambiente. No caminho até o elevador, porém, a mente de Booth começa a divagar. Entre o insight que o levou ao nome de Broadsky e sua ida ao Edifício Hoover, ele passou meia hora debaixo da ducha fria, tentando se livrar dos resquícios da bebedeira da noite passada. Duas xícaras de café amargo depois e já estava entrando na sala de Cullen. Então, não houve tempo para maiores reflexões.

O que ele sabe, com convicção, é que Jacob Broadsky está por trás da morte da Coveira. Agora o porquê é algo que terá que ser investigado pelos atuais responsáveis pelo caso. E embora suas mãos cocem para correr e começar, ele mesmo, a investigar o suspeito, Booth tem consciência de que este é um dos seus castigos: não poder fazer nada.

Bufando, assim que a porta do elevador se fecha o agente se apoia contra a parede metálica fria.

_Droga!_ Tudo podia ser bem menos complicado agora se Hannah não tivesse ouvido aquela sua conversa ao telefone com Caroline... se ele não tivesse falado o nome de Max... se não tivesse contado _quem_ era Max.

Porém, o que está feito está feito, e não lhe restam opções. Mesmo sabendo agora que Jacob Broadsky está envolvido, Booth está de pés e mãos atados. E, ainda assim, sente que _precisa_ fazer alguma coisa.

Mas, o quê?

Sem arma, sem autorização para atuar no caso, o que lhe resta?

Ele desfere um leve soco contra a parede de metal, suspirando entredentes. Erguendo a cabeça, Booth se vira e encara a imagem refletida no espelho ao fundo do elevador.

A verdade é que, muito mais do que a sensação de impotência, o que o incomoda é saber que estragou tudo o que tinha de melhor na vida com as próprias mãos. E, enquanto mira a própria imagem, algo surge em sua mente com clareza: ele precisa se mover. Parado é que não pode ficar.

A campainha anunciando a chegada ao térreo o arranca dos pensamentos e Booth desce do elevador em direção ao imenso hall de entrada do Edifício Hoover, ganhando em pouco tempo a rua.

Ele anda alguns passos, ainda remoendo o que fazer para amenizar a sensação de miséria e autodestruição que o persegue. Atitude é a palavra de ordem em sua cabeça. Ele _precisa_ fazer _alguma coisa_.

Sem pensar muito, apenas sacando o telefone celular instintivamente do bolso da jaqueta, ele se pega encarando o visor. E, antes que possa desistir, seus dedos apertam os botões que levam à agenda de nomes.

_Bones..._ o velho apelido carinhoso o encara. Booth sente um breve aperto no peito. Respira fundo e deixa o dedo escorregar sobre a tecla... _Chamar..._

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Demorei um pouquinho para aparecer aqui, não é mesmo? Bem, o que importa é que cá estou e, como sempre, quero agradecer os sorrisos que vocês me proporcionam a cada capítulo com suas reviews.**

**Beijos da Lab... e nos vemos no próximo capítulo ;)**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 11/?

**N/A capítulo 11:** Desculpem a minha demora em aparecer por aqui, mas eu fiquei doente e só agora estou me recuperando. Por isto este capítulo demorou um pouco mais para sair do que eu queria... espero que vocês ainda se lembrem de onde paramos, pois aqui vocês terão a resposta para uma de suas dúvidas. E mais alguma ou outra pergunta vai surgir também ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

Temperance Brennan retira as luvas de látex e estica o corpo, tentando espantar os sinais das últimas horas em pé, debruçada sobre uma ossada de setenta anos.

Uma dor aguda percorre sua coluna e ela quase geme ao perceber o quanto tem exigido do próprio corpo. Seu pensamento, porém, é interrompido pelo som de seu telefone celular chamando.

Ela olha para os lados, à procura do aparelho, e percebe que o deixou sobre uma pequena mesa de aço inoxidável ao canto. Indo até lá, os olhos de Brennan caem sobre o visor. _Booth_.

O coração da antropóloga dá um salto, subitamente mais acelerado. Ela pensa imediatamente em dar as costas e voltar ao trabalho, no entanto, algo forte – e que ela não sabe explicar – a impede de fazê-lo.

Brennan, com os olhos ainda focados no visor do celular, não consegue agir. Ela simplesmente continua a olhar... e o nome brilhando na pequena tela parece ficar cada vez mais forte. Ela _sabe_ que é besteira, coisa de sua imaginação.

Quando o aparelho finalmente para de tocar, Brennan percebe a respiração escapar em forma de suspiro - _frustrado,_ para sua própria surpresa. Mas ela trata de se convencer de que o que realmente sente é alívio.

Pronta a dar as costas à mesinha de inox, o visor volta a brilhar e o nome assalta seus olhos, provocando novamente seus batimentos cardíacos. _Booth_.

"Seja racional, Temperance" ela diz a si mesma.

As mãos, então, pegam o aparelho e o trazem para mais perto dos olhos. Porém, é a única reação que tem. O telefone continua a chamar, e ela, a encará-lo.

Quando tem a sensação de que o coração vai ensurdecê-la, muito mais do que o toque insistente do celular, ela aperta o botão para ignorar a chamada. Com um suspiro, corre o dedo até a opção de toque silencioso.

Pronto. Resolvido.

Deixando o aparelho sobre a mesinha, ela caminha de volta ao esqueleto que há poucos minutos estava remontando.

"O que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo?" a voz indignada de Angela, no entanto, a faz erguer os olhos para a porta da sala dos ossos.

"Estou trabalhando" é a resposta simples e curta de Brennan antes de pegar o par de luvas e começar a recolocá-las.

"Nada disto!" Angela vai entrando sem a menor cerimônia e roubando a atenção de Brennan outra vez. "Você ficou aqui o dia todo, eu nem lhe vi sair para almoçar. Aliás, você comeu alguma coisa nas últimas dez horas, Bren?"

Só então Brennan para para pensar. "Não me lembro. Acho que tomei umas duas canecas de café."

Os olhos de Angela ficam maiores e as sobrancelhas se arqueiam com a informação. "Você só pode estar brincando... mas o pior é que eu sei que está falando sério."

"E por que eu não falaria?" Brennan fica deveras confusa.

Angela apenas balança a cabeça negativamente e se aproxima, pegando a mão da amiga e retirando a luva de látex parcialmente colocada. "Nós vamos sair agora deste Limbo e vamos comer. Comida de verdade."

"Mas, eu não tenho fome, Angela."

"Pode não estar com fome agora, mas precisa comer. E assim que der a primeira mastigada vai ver como o seu corpo vai concordar comigo: você precisa de alimento."

Encarando Brennan, a artista exibe uma expressão muito séria, de modo a não deixar dúvidas de que não vai aceitar uma discussão a respeito.

Realmente cansada pelas horas seguidas de trabalho, apesar da falta de apetite, Brennan rende-se, jogando as luvas sobre a mesa.

"Tudo bem. Eu saio com você."

"Ótimo!" Angela dá um sorriso de satisfação. "Vamos ao Diner ou..."

"Não. Ao Diner, não" Brennan volta-se para a amiga, categórica.

Angela entende o porquê, e, embora fosse mesmo dar outra opção à Brennan, percebe que aquilo mexe com a amiga muito mais do que ela quer dar a entender.

"Está certo. Eu ia mesmo dizer que podemos ir a um café super aconchegante que eu descobri a algumas quadras daqui. O atendimento é ótimo e o menu bem variado. Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar."

Retirando o jaleco, Brennan dá uma olhada de relance para a mesinha onde repousa o seu telefone celular. Ela desvia os olhos para Angela, decidida a deixar o aparelho ali mesmo.

"Vamos" a antropóloga diz, acompanhando a artista para fora do ambiente.

Dentro de vinte minutos, Brennan comprova que a propaganda de Angela sobre o lugar não deixou nada a desejar. O café é realmente um lugar agradável, frequentado por funcionários públicos e executivos dos arredores.

A tarde está agradável, com uma brisa suave mantendo o clima propício ao uso de casacos. As duas amigas escolhem uma mesa ao ar livre, de onde podem conversar sem que o barulho ao redor as atrapalhe. Logo que um garçom traz os pedidos delas devidamente anotados, Angela tenta abordar o tema que sabe, mais cedo ou mais tarde, terá de vir à tona.

"Querida, eu sei que prefere não tocar no assunto, mas eu acho que você precisa desabafar..."

"Eu não estou de forma alguma abafada, Angela" Brennan é rápida em responder.

A artista suspira, evitando revirar os olhos. "Eu estou falando dos seus sentimentos, Bren. Já é hora de encará-los."

"Não se encara sentimentos, Angela" a antropóloga abaixa os olhos para o prato, pegando os talheres. "Sentimentos não são objetos que se pode colocar sob um microscópio e analisar."

"Exatamente!" Angela aponta o indicador para a amiga. "Você não pode continuar lidando com eles friamente, não pode continuar fragmentando a sua vida desse jeito e fingindo não se importar."

Brennan franze as sobrancelhas. "Eu não sei do que está falando."

"Sabe sim, querida" Angela se inclina sobre a mesa e suaviza a voz. "Estou falando da sua situação com o Booth."

"Não há mais situação alguma, nossa parceria chegou ao fim. Pensei que já soubesse" ela pega uma porção da comida a faca e o garfo.

"E o resto? E o que conectava vocês dois? Acabou também? Da noite para o dia?"

Brennan deixa os talheres na borda do prato e volta a encarar Angela, um suspiro audível escapando dos lábios. "Booth e eu nunca estivemos conectados e você sabe disto."

"Ah, estiveram, sim! E ainda estão" Angela meneia a cabeça, convicta. "Você não pode me enganar, Brennan. Nem a si mesma. Você e Booth têm uma ligação muito forte, que nem mesmo os últimos acontecimentos podem ter rompido assim, tão rápido."

"Eu não mantenho mais nenhuma forma de contato com ele. Não tenho atendido suas ligações..."

"Ah, então ele tem ligado?" as sobrancelhas de Angela arqueiam-se e o interesse dela na conversa parece crescer.

"Sim, ele tentou diversas vezes falar comigo. Inclusive hoje. Mas eu o ignorei."

Dizendo isso, Brennan começa a comer como se não estivesse falando da própria vida. Angela fica meio perplexa, mas entende que está diante de uma mulher completamente diferente de si e de todas as outras que já conheceu. E ela sabe que a amiga tem razões para agir de tal maneira. No entanto, a artista não está disposta a deixá-la perder-se no limbo das emoções.

"Bren, uma vida só é plena se vivenciamos tudo o que ela nos oferece. Os bons e os maus momentos. Os prazeres e as dores."

Brennan ergue os olhos do prato para encarar a amiga. Com um guardanapo, limpa os cantos da boca antes de falar. "E por que está me dizendo isso?"

"Porque você é a minha melhor amiga e eu a amo. E quero que você supere esse golpe que sofreu. Mas, para isto, você tem que se abrir... tem que se permitir sentir seja lá o que for que está tentando não sentir agora. E falar a respeito. E é para isto que eu estou aqui, Bren."

Estendendo a mão por cima da mesa, Angela pega a mão de Brennan, cujos olhos seguem o gesto. A antropóloga sente algo quente na garganta e um breve aperto no peito.

Pegando o copo de chá com a mão livre, Brennan toma alguns goles da bebida, procurando afastar a onda de sensações intensas e confusas.

"Eu estou bem, Angela" ela diz assim que termina de beber, os olhos evitando os da amiga, as mãos das duas ainda unidas sobre a mesa. "Fiquei com muita raiva do Booth por causa do que a Hannah fez. Reconheço que esse episódio trouxe à tona diversas ações do próprio Booth que me magoaram muito, mas eu disse isso a ele quando o confrontei. E agora só quero seguir adiante, como sempre fiz."

As palavras são sinceras. Porém, Angela sabe – e sente – que a amiga à sua frente não verbalizou nem um terço do que realmente está sentindo. Apesar disso, é um começo, e Angela prefere comemorá-lo internamente e esperar uma próxima oportunidade para ir desnudando o resto dos sentimentos de Brennan.

Com um sorriso, Angela solta a mão da amiga e as duas passam a comer tranquilamente, falando agora sobre a gravidez da artista. Logo, o tópico volta-se para outro, ainda envolvendo Angela.

"Meu aniversário está chegando."

"Eu sei" Brennan dá um breve sorriso.

"Eu estou pensando em fazer algo especial este ano" Angela anuncia, correndo a mão displicentemente sobre a barriga. "Tanto eu quanto o Hodgins queremos comemorar."

"O que tem em mente?" Brennan pergunta, tomando o resto de seu chá.

"Ainda não sei exatamente os detalhes, mas estou pensando em fazer algo em casa mesmo. Só para os amigos."

De repente, Brennan parece ficar tensa. "Só os amigos?"

"Sim, querida" Angela sorri, usando um tom de voz mais doce. "Não se preocupe. Você sabe que o Booth não está mais na minha lista de amizades."

"Eu não sabia" Brennan confessa, abaixando o olhar para o prato, agora vazio.

"Ah, sabia sim!" Angela afirma, fazendo Brennan voltar a encará-la. "Eu deixei bem claro, e na frente da Cam, que eu e Hodgins não vamos mais colaborar com o Booth. O que ele fez a você, fez a todos nós."

"Não é verdade. O que ele fez a mim foi somente a mim..."

"Querida, o que eu quero dizer é que somos todos amigos, um time. E se o Booth resolveu jogar com o adversário, nenhum dos nossos quer continuar a ser amigo dele."

Brennan surpreende-se um pouco com a informação. Ela tinha noção de que nem Angela nem Hodgins estavam dispostos a ajudar Booth no trabalho investigativo, mas daí a não serem mais amigos...

"Angela, se for por minha causa..."

"E é claro que é!" a artista afirma antes que Brennan possa continuar. "É por sua causa, mas também por toda a equipe. Ninguém está de acordo com as últimas atitudes do Booth. E ele mesmo começou a se afastar de nós. Só estamos agora terminando o que ele começou."

Não é agradável ouvir isso, mas Brennan sabe que Angela está certa. _Ele_ próprio foi se distanciando do 'time', como a amiga chamava, e os últimos meses eram prova disso. Booth preferiu Hannah a todos os demais. Especialmente a _ela_, que costumava ser sua amiga e parceira. Agora, no entanto, não são mais nada. E se os demais também querem se afastar dele, não é Brennan quem pode evitá-lo.

"Bom, a questão é que eu já estou avisando com antecedência" Angela retoma o assunto em pauta. "Nada de assumir compromissos para o fim de semana do meu aniversário. Nem com vivos, muito menos com ossos."

Brennan não tem como não sorrir. "Pode deixar. Eu nem pensaria nisso."

"É por isto que você é a minha melhor amiga" Angela sorri também.

As duas pedem a conta e, poucos minutos depois, ganham a rua. Mas Angela interrompe os passos, fazendo Brennan parar também.

"Ah, espere um pouco, querida. Eu esqueci minha echarpe lá dentro, na cadeira. Só um segundinho!" a artista ergue um dedo, virando-se e correndo de volta ao café.

Brennan nem tem tempo de corrigi-la e dizer que será impossível que ela leve apenas um segundo para buscar a echarpe. Balançando a cabeça e rindo sozinha, ela sente uma brisa jogar o cabelo contra o rosto.

Afastando os fios, Brennan volta-se para as pessoas que passam pela calçada. Seu coração salta uma batida mais depressa quando ela reconhece um dos pedestres.

_Booth._

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**E então? A espera valeu a pena?!**

**Beijos da Lab e até o próximo capítulo =***


	13. Capítulo 12

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 12/?

**N/A capítulo 12:** Todo mundo já sabe que esta história é um tanto quanto... triste e emocional. Só quero lembrar que os personagens precisam passar por essa estrada acidentada a fim de que lá na frente coisas melhores sejam possíveis. Então, segurem firme, peguem suas caixas de lenço se for preciso, mas mantenham a calma e a paciência e continuem confiando aqui na autora ;)

Meus agradecimentos especiais à minha Beta pela eficiência e paciência #abraço

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

* * *

Ele pisca algumas vezes, a fim de se certificar de que não está imaginando a imagem dela à sua frente.

Temperance Brennan. Não mais _Bones_. Apenas Brennan.

"O-oi" Booth consegue verbalizar ao parar alguns passos diante dela.

Porém, o olhar de Brennan não demonstra nenhuma satisfação em vê-lo. Nem mesmo surpresa. O que ele consegue detectar nas duas esferas azuis que o encaram é algo muito parecido com receio.

O coração dele dói.

"Prontinho! Eu não disse que não demora-" a voz alegre de Angela se cala assim que a artista se depara com a cena.

Os olhos de Booth voltam-se para a figura da morena. E é nesses breves segundos de distração que a antropóloga estabelece a linha de fuga...

"Eu vou voltar ao trabalho" é tudo o que Brennan diz, virando-se sem esperar qualquer resposta dos outros dois, e andando apressadamente para longe.

O corpo de Booth faz menção de se mover, de ir atrás dela. Porém, ele é impedido por uma pequena mão em seu peito. O olhar do agente desce e encara o rosto de uma Angela tão séria como ele nunca viu.

"Parado aí, Grandão. Agora somos eu e você."

A alguns metros dali, virando a esquina, Brennan escuta o coração saltar apressado aos próprios ouvidos, abafando o som dos saltos que tocam o chão a cada passo.

Foi um instante... breve, porém, inevitável. Ela o viu cara a cara depois de dias. E se não fosse o providencial reaparecimento de Angela, ela não sabe como teria encontrado forma de escapar.

Ela não queria falar com ele. E conseguiu evitar isso com êxito durante os últimos dias. Mas não havia contado com o fato de que poderia _vê-lo_. Casualmente ou não, fato é que um esbarrão ou encontro inesperado na rua não era algo impossível de acontecer. Tanto que _aconteceu_. Ela, no entanto, não estava preparada.

Passando a mão pela testa, somente agora ela nota a franja levemente suada. Brennan libera um suspiro trêmulo. Olha para trás rapidamente, e, ao não vê-lo segui-la, sente algo frio no estômago. Algo que mistura alívio e desapontamento. Tão contraditório. Tão confuso e doloroso.

Mas ela prefere ignorar a dor e a confusão. Seus passos diminuem um pouco a velocidade, porém, ela segue em frente, determinada. O trabalho a espera. E é assim, focando os pensamentos na identificação dos ossos que tem por terminar e na que está por vir em seguida, que Temperance Brennan atravessa a rua e deixa o coração para trás...

E, no mesmo ponto onde ela o deixou, Seeley Booth encara Angela Montenegro. A artista tem os braços cruzados sobre o peito, os cabelos negros balançando suavemente ao sabor da brisa.

"Eu só queria falar um minuto com ela..." o agente se justifica.

"Ela não quer falar com você. Devia saber" a artista responde, curta e friamente.

"Eu sei" Booth fita os pés por breves segundos antes de erguer o olhar e prosseguir. "Ela não atende as minhas ligações. Por isto eu vim procurá-la."

"Para quê, Booth?" Angela questiona rispidamente. "O que vai dizer muda o que você fez? Os meses de afastamento? O estrago que a sua nova relação causou na vida da Bren?"

O que ele pode dizer? Angela está certa. Assim como Max, como Caroline, como Cam... como todos que lhe disseram basicamente a mesma coisa. Só que ele precisa _tentar_ alguma coisa, droga! Será que ninguém entende?

"Eu sei que errei, Angela. A própria Brennan já me disse isso quando me atirou na cara todos os erros que eu cometi nos últimos tempos" ele suspira, exasperado. "Não precisa reforçar o que eu já sei..."

"Será que sabe mesmo?" Angela estreita os olhos. "Será que você se deu conta realmente do que causou?"

Booth abaixa a cabeça, suspirando. "Eu sei que desmantelei uma equipe. Sei que coloquei em risco uma investigação e ainda por cima feri os sentimentos da _Bon-_ da Brennan."

"Você não só feriu os sentimentos dela" a voz de Angela é calma, porém carregada de uma verdade que causa um arrepio involuntário na espinha do agente ao encará-la. "Você mandou a Bren de volta para aquele lugar escuro onde ela se escondia seis anos atrás. Você a empurrou de volta para lá... para aquele limbo onde, assim como o que existe no Jeffersonian, ela se refugia para escapar das dores, e, de quebra, acaba escapando de todas as emoções também."

O agente pode ver nos olhos escuros da artista a mágoa a encará-lo, a dizer-lhe que por sua culpa a única mulher que ele amou de verdade se fechou para o mundo outra vez.

"Booth, você errou feio. Não só pelo que deixou a sua namoradinha fazer, mas pela forma como _você_ foi se afastando da Bren. E não só dela, de todos nós, seus amigos."

Ele não tem o que dizer diante dessas palavras. A verdade é que, antes da confusão causada por Hannah estourar, Booth não havia se dado conta de que estivera tão ausente... tão afastado de Brennan e, de quebra, dos squints. Sua tentativa de refazer a vida, de seguir em frente, foi tão cega e egoísta que só agora, depois que o pior aconteceu, é que ele percebe a dimensão de suas atitudes.

"Eu realmente não queria que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, Angela" ele diz, sincero. "Não estou negando o meu erro e a minha responsabilidade... mas eu realmente não fiz por mal. Eu achava que estava fazendo o melhor. Por mim e... por ela."

"Pois você fez o pior que podia ter feito" Angela o encara com olhos frios. "Você a abandonou, Booth. Agora não a culpe por lhe dar as costas."

E, com essas palavras, Angela se vira e sai andando sem olhar para trás. Deixando um Booth culpado e destroçado na calçada, onde pessoas perambulam indiferentes à dor e ao sofrimento que o atravessam feito uma lança afiada no coração.

Com o vento cortando-lhe o rosto e algumas lágrimas turvando-lhe a vista, Booth inspira profundamente, uma única certeza tomando sua mente: ele _vai_ mudar essa situação.

* * *

~.~

* * *

**Quero publicamente, mais uma vez, agradecer a fidelidade de vocês que têm acompanhado esta história e enviado reviews a cada capítulo. Saibam que estão sempre me emocionando, sempre me honrando com seu carinho... e nisto eu vou me sentindo mais motivada a escrever esta e outras histórias que ainda virão. Muito obrigada! E aqui eu destaco a Regina Tavares e a Aline Gonalves, que não têm registro no site (e por isto não posso respondê-las diretamente por PM), mas que não deixam de me agraciar com seus comentários fiéis *.***

**Ah, e obrigada também pela preocupação de vocês com a minha saúde. Felizmente eu já estou bem :)**

**Uma FELIZ PÁSCOA para todos!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 13/?

**N/A capítulo 13:** Espero que este capítulo mexa com vocês tanto ou mais do que o anterior. Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam após a leitura ;)

Meus agradecimentos vão para minha Beta, sempre técnica e eficiente na revisão do texto.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

* * *

Temperance Brennan ouve os próprios passos ecoando no piso do estacionamento do Jeffersonian. O lugar está vazio, a maioria dos carros ainda por ali, já que muitos funcionários do Instituto almoçam nas proximidades.

Ela, porém, decidiu que hoje vai almoçar longe dali. Para evitar as lembranças. E os encontros inesperados.

Suspirando, Brennan pega a chave do carro dentro da bolsa. O momento a distrai o suficiente para que ela seja surpreendida por um movimento rápido a sua esquerda.

Os olhos da antropóloga vão na direção do movimento e a chave do carro cai aos seus pés com ruído. Por uma fração de segundos, ela sente um frio tomar conta do corpo, exatamente como alguns anos atrás, quando foi surpreendida ali mesmo, por Heather Taffet...

"Fique tranquila. Sou eu" a voz masculina familiar chega aos ouvidos dela e quando o homem surge à sua frente, ela sente primeiramente alívio.

Porém, a sensação logo dá lugar a outra – indignação. Ele estava ali esperando por ela?

Brennan decide ignorá-lo. Ela se abaixa para pegar a chave do veículo, mas Booth é mais rápido e se apodera do objeto, que estende a ela.

"Desculpe, eu não queria lhe assustar. Mas foi o único jeito que encontrei para falar com você."

Os olhos dela o encaram por um instante... mesmo sem querer. Ele continua com a chave estendida. Brennan toma o objeto da mão dele com rapidez e faz menção de ir na direção do carro.

"Por favor, Brennan" a voz dele a impede de dar um passo. "Podemos sair para comer alguma coisa e conversar..."

"Não" ela consegue finalmente falar.

Decidida, Brennan passa por ele e se dirige ao carro estacionado a alguns passos. Booth, no entanto, não desiste. Ele corre atrás dela.

"_Bon_-Brennan!" o agente insiste, alcançando o veículo antes dela. Apoiando a mão no teto do carro, ele a encara. "Você tem todo o direito de estar com raiva, de estar magoada comigo. Mas eu, sinceramente, não acho que me evitar vai fazer isso passar."

Ela tem vontade de empurrá-lo, de mandá-lo embora. Só que, de alguma forma, sente que Booth tem razão. Ela passou os últimos dias evitando as ligações dele, e até mesmo fugiu quando o encontrou na rua no outro dia... porém, isso não fez a dor diminuir.

Brennan suspira. "O que você quer?"

"Conversar" Booth tenta novamente. "Uma chance de me explicar..."

"Explicar o quê?"

"Que eu não fui o culpado pela publicação daquela matéria no jornal" só a menção disso faz Brennan mexer-se de modo desconfortável, o que Booth percebe sem dificuldade e trata logo de emendar, "Eu errei ao dizer que Max era seu pai. Forneci um nome, sem querer. Mas nunca cogitei que ele fosse suspeito pela morte da Taffet."

Brennan sente os dentes mordiscarem a língua. Lembrar daquela situação é tão incômodo quanto foi vivenciá-la. A lembrança de ler a manchete naquele jornal ainda a deixa indignada.

"Eu não quero falar a respeito disso" ela responde friamente.

"E vamos continuar nos tratando como dois estranhos?" ele sente a ansiedade tomar conta. "Como se nunca tivéssemos sido amigos?"

"Foi assim que você agiu nos últimos tempos" o olhar dela queima ao encará-lo.

"Não seja injusta, Bon-" ele morde a língua, "_Brennan_. Eu me afastei, reconheço... mas não totalmente."

Ela não quer ouvir mais do mesmo. Ignorando o braço que ele mantém sobre o teto do veículo, ela destrava a porta e faz menção de abri-la. "Por favor, me dê licença."

Booth não vai facilitar as coisas, porém. Ele finalmente a tem diante de si. Esta é, talvez, sua única chance, e ele não vai deixá-la passar. Firme, sem sair um centímetro do lugar, ele a encara.

"Tudo bem. Eu não vou forçar uma conversa sobre nós. Mas você precisa saber que agora existe um suspeito da morte de Taffet."

Os olhos de Brennan ficam visivelmente maiores em surpresa e curiosidade. Porém, ela não precisa sequer perguntar - percebendo que agora tem a total atenção dela, Booth prossegue, sem deixar de encará-la.

"Consegui chegar a um suspeito e tenho certeza de que ele é o responsável."

A notícia pega Brennan de surpresa, trazendo um alívio inesperado. Se Booth está lhe dizendo que conseguiu chegar a um responsável, ela sabe que é verdade. E sabe o que a informação significa. Seu pai não é culpado.

"E de quem se trata?" ela não consegue evitar a pergunta.

"Jacob Broadsky. Um ex-franco atirador das Forças Especiais. Ele foi meu professor. Está foragido há alguns anos por ter matado um rebelde sem autorização superior numa missão especial. Dei o nome dele ao Cullen. Como estou afastado do caso, não há muito que eu possa fazer."

Brennan sente pesar por ele. Por pior que tenha sido o desentendimento dos dois, ela sabe que não há agente melhor para solucionar aquele caso. No entanto, não lhe resta alternativa a não ser esperar que os responsáveis pela investigação sigam a pista que Booth forneceu. E que ele esteja certo.

No momento, porém, ela é obrigada a reconhecer o esforço dele. Mesmo afastado, Booth parece não ter deixado a investigação de lado. Pelo menos no tocante ao nome de seu pai... ele conseguiu livrar Max de qualquer acusação trazendo o nome de um suspeito em potencial.

"Mas, por que é que tem tanta certeza de que foi esse tal Broadsky o responsável?"

Booth abre a boca para responder, porém é interrompido pelo toque do celular. Ele bufa, pegando o aparelho no bolso da jaqueta, pensando em ignorar a chamada. No entanto, ao ver rapidamente no visor o número de um velho conhecido, decide que talvez seja melhor atender.

"Desculpe..." ele balbucia para a ex-parceira antes de atender. "Booth."

Brennan fica parada, observando-o.

"Olá, Ned. Não... como?" Booth franze o cenho. "Não, eu não comprei terra alguma. Tem certeza? Estão no meu nome?"

A antropóloga percebe a mudança do agente, que aperta o telefone junto à orelha. Há algo errado.

"Eu não pedi nada disso, Ned" Booth balança a cabeça.

_"Mas está aqui a solicitação, Seeley. E o registro das terras em seu nome, assim como o pedido de regularização da metragem recém adquirida. Eu não estou mentindo."_

"Não, eu sei que não" Booth suspira. "É que realmente eu não sei do que se trata."

_"Estão no seu nome"_ o homem do outro lado insiste_. "Eu vi hoje o seu pedido de regularização aqui no cartório e, como já está tudo pronto, resolvi ligar para avisá-lo."_

"Eu agradeço a preocupação, mas tem coisa errada nisso."

_"Bom, se alguém pode dizer é você, que é o agente da lei"_ Ned brinca, bem humorado.

"E é justamente o que eu pretendo fazer: checar. Pode me passar o endereço dessas terras?"

_"Claro!"_

Retirando o bloco de anotações do bolso interno da jaqueta, Booth escreve as coordenadas que o colega lhe passa.

"Ok. Obrigado, Ned. Entro em contato depois."

Brennan, que estava prestando atenção à conversa e às alterações de humor e expressão de Booth, o vê encerrar a ligação. "O que está havendo?"

"Era um velho conhecido. Ned Holland. Ele trabalha num cartório de registro imobiliário. Ele me ligou para dizer que um pedido meu de regularização de terras ficou pronto. Mas eu não tenho terra alguma. Embora ele insista que existe um registro em meu nome."

Brennan percebe, então, o porquê da reação de Booth, ela própria ficando instantaneamente intrigada. "É muito estranho."

"Bastante" Booth meneia a cabeça em concordância. "Eu vou agora mesmo até o local apurar o fato."

"Eu posso levá-lo até lá" para a própria surpresa, Brennan, mesmo sem querer, preocupa-se. "Afinal, com o seu afastamento do serviço você está sem o veículo do FBI."

Booth sente uma pontada de alegria ao perceber que ela ainda se importa com ele. Mas ela logo emenda...

"E eu lhe devo o favor por ter descoberto o verdadeiro suspeito da morte de Taffet e livrado o meu pai."

"Eu não fiz nada" ele responde, modestamente.

Ela, porém, ignora-o totalmente e abre a porta do carro. "Entre."

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Meus agradecimentos especiais a todos que me enviaram review do capítulo passado *.***

**E sobre a fanfic "Os Corações da Questão", não se preocupem, eu pretendo retomá-la logo. Só preciso de um tempinho para organizar as ideias da história aqui ;)**

**Beijos e até o capítulo que vem!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 14/?

**N/A capítulo 14:** Tomara que eu faça a espera de vocês por um novo capítulo valer a pena ;)

E um aplauso para a minha querida Beta, Thais, rápida no gatilho e eficientíssima.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

* * *

Sem protestar, Booth embarca no banco do passageiro do carro de Brennan, que dá a partida e arranca para fora do estacionamento do Jeffersonian. O agente passa o endereço que anotou rapidamente durante a conversa telefônica para ela, que o fornece ao avançado sistema de GPS do veículo.

Os primeiros minutos do caminho são feitos em silêncio, porém logo Booth tenta estabelecer alguma comunicação. "Então... como está o seu trabalho?"

A resposta que recebe é bem objetiva, Brennan sequer tira os olhos da estrada. "Satisfatório."

Booth lembra-se imediatamente das palavras de Angela no outro dia... Brennan está fechada. Voltou a ser a antiga Brennan de seis anos atrás.

O silêncio torna a imperar no interior do veículo e o agente pensa se deve tentar estabelecer comunicação novamente. Sobre o que pode falar com ela? Já tentou se desculpar a respeito da reportagem e do prejuízo que indiretamente causou a ela e ao pai. Mas Brennan simplesmente preferiu ignorar. Ele sabe que ela ainda está ferida por causa disso. Então, talvez não seja um bom momento para deixá-la saber que terminou tudo com Hannah. Talvez seja melhor não falar nada a respeito.

"Eu conversei com Max e soube que ele está processando o jornal e a autora da matéria" a informação lhe escapa antes que ele pondere se isso também é um bom assunto a ser abordado – embora ele deliberadamente evite dizer o nome da jornalista.

Brennan acha estranho que Booth se refira à namorada daquela forma, tão fria e impessoal, mas a informação do processo a pega de surpresa. Ela desvia o olhar da estrada um breve instante para encará-lo.

"Meu pai está processando...?"

"Eu pensei que já soubesse."

"Não, eu não sabia de nada."

O agente vê que ela está realmente surpresa. Ao que parece, Max ainda não comentou nada a respeito com a filha, nem sobre a conversa que teve com Booth. Porém, estranhamente a curiosidade não toma conta de Brennan, que simplesmente não diz mais nada.

Booth não sabe mais o que dizer, e acaba aceitando a imposição do silêncio. Mesmo assim, no fundo, ele se sente bem por estarem os dois juntos de novo, _quase_ como nos bons tempos. Mesmo sabendo que o momento é uma ilusão. Eles _não são_ mais parceiros e _não estão_ a caminho de uma cena de crime como antigamente.

"Chegamos" ela diz, por fim, quando o carro se aproxima de uma área cercada.

Os dois descem do carro quase ao mesmo tempo e param diante da cerca, observando. Booth acha tudo muito estranho. O lugar parece ermo, por exceção de uma velha casa ao fundo.

O instinto do agente fala mais alto e ele vai andando e olhando em volta. Então, avista uma espécie de stand de tiro improvisado. Seu coração dispara.

"Fique onde está" Booth ordena à antropóloga atrás de si.

Ele não tem tempo de prestar atenção se ela realmente cumpre a determinação, seus olhos treinados ocupados demais à procura de qualquer sinal suspeito. Mais alguns passos e, agachando-se, o agente avista algo no chão. Uma cápsula de bala... feita a mão. Similar à retirada do crânio de Taffet.

O coração de Booth dispara. Aflito, e começando a perceber que se trata de uma armadilha, ele se vira rapidamente e dá de cara com Brennan.

"O que está fazendo aqui? Eu disse para ficar lá atrás" ele fala, indignado, num tom um pouco mais alto do que um sussurro.

"Desde quando eu sigo suas ordens?" ela o enfrenta.

Mas Booth não tem tempo para esse tipo de luta de ego. Há algo muito mais importante com que se preocupar agora. A segurança _dela_.

"Volte para o carro" ele diz, sem titubear.

A resposta dela, no entanto, pega-o de surpresa. Ele a vê sacar uma arma da bolsa.

"O que significa isso?" um Booth assustado pergunta.

"Uma arma" Brennan responde com cara de que é uma resposta óbvia demais.

O agente balança a cabeça. "Você não tem licença para portar uma!"

"Você também não tinha licença para trair a minha confiança e mesmo assim o fez."

_Auch!_ Direto no coração. Booth não tem uma resposta, então, prefere recorrer a uma pergunta. "Quando foi que conseguiu a arma?"

"Depois do incidente daquela noite, no fim do caso da Dra. Eames... ali eu percebi que precisava me proteger sozinha, já que eu não poderia mais contar com você por perto sempre que precisasse."

Não é necessário dizer mais nada. Ele _sabe_. Aquela foi a noite em que ele ouviu tudo o que queria ter ouvido na vida... e disse tudo o que jamais poderia ter dito.

Engolindo um nó na garganta, Booth tenta afastar as lembranças e concentrar-se no presente. Mesmo sentindo-se arrasado pela informação, ele se vê na obrigação de adverti-la. "Você não pode ter uma arma sem uma licença."

"Você pode me denunciar assim que voltarmos para a cidade."

Ela diz isso com uma simplicidade... Booth desiste do assunto e pega a arma da mão dela. "Entre no carro."

"Eu já disse que não tenho que seguir suas ordens. E essa arma é minha!" Brennan tenta protestar.

Porém, Booth se volta para ela, absolutamente sério e decisivo. "Eu sou o único com porte de arma por aqui."

"Mas você está temporariamente afastado da sua função de agente..."

"Para o carro. Agora" ele aponta, falando em voz baixa para não chamar a atenção caso tenha alguém à espreita, como ele desconfia, mas firme o bastante para convencê-la a parar de discutir e obedecer.

Rendida, Brennan se afasta com expressão contrariada, voltando na direção do veículo, para alívio de Booth.

Ele então se vira, dando a volta no stand de tiro improvisado e caminhando na direção da casa com passos cuidadosos. Ele pode ouvir a respiração em seus próprios ouvidos, o vento suave que corta seu rosto.

_Broadsky_. Ele sabe. Ele tem certeza.

Terras em seu nome? Booth soube que havia algo errado ali assim que o colega telefonou. Mas não imaginaria que fosse Broadsky por trás disso. _Por que eu? O que ele pode querer comigo?_ Booth se pergunta a cada passo que se aproxima da casa.

Subitamente ele é surpreendido pelo som de folhas pisoteadas às suas costas. Virando-se depressa, a arma em punho, Booth o avista.

O homem alto e levemente calvo abre um sorriso. "Eu sabia que você viria."

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Quero pedir desculpas pelo meu sumiço. Não pude escrever antes, consequentemente não pude atualizar antes. ****MAS, aqui estou eu, porque bons filhos à casa tornam. E eu estou de volta ao que mais amo fazer... escrever! ****E escrever e partilhar com vocês, então... é simplesmente delicioso, um dos meus grandes prazeres e do qual não pretendo abrir mão nunca! E tenho dito ;)**

**Meu muito obrigada a vocês por tanta admiração e amor em forma de reviews s2**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 15/?

**N/A capítulo 15:** Vou tentar prender a atenção e a curiosidade de vocês com este capítulo. Espero conseguir a façanha!

E, mais uma vez, aplausos para a Beta Leitora mais rápida do Oeste... Thais :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

* * *

"O que você quer, Broadsky?" Booth pergunta, a voz saindo rouca por baixo da respiração pesada.

"Eu só queria rever um velho amigo" o homem continua sorrindo com naturalidade encenada. Mas Booth consegue ver além... e ele avista algo que o incomoda, uma pontada brilhante de algo muito parecido com cinismo.

"Eu não sou seu amigo. Você foi meu professor, fomos colegas por um tempo, mas não chegamos a ter uma amizade tão estreita assim para despertar saudades em você."

"Ora, não pode culpar um mestre por querer rever seu melhor pupilo."

Booth range os dentes. "Eu não tenho tempo para troca de elogios, Broadsky. O que você quer comigo? Por que colocou estas terras em meu nome?"

"Porque foi a forma que encontrei para trazê-lo até mim" Broadsky põe as mãos nos bolsos da calça, mas o gesto coloca Booth em alerta. "Eu soube que afastaram você da investigação da morte de Heather Taffet."

"Foi você" Booth fala entredentes. "O pai daqueles meninos contratou _você_ para atirar nela."

"Quem lhe disse isso, Booth?" Jacob Broadsky dá de ombros. "Fazendo deduções sem provas? Não me parece algo do seu feitio."

"A bala. O tiro. Foi você. Eu _sei_" Booth murmura.

Broadsky ergue as sobrancelhas. "Brilhante. Está vendo só? Meu melhor aluno. Só você poderia fazer a conexão."

"E por isso você me atraiu até aqui? Pensando em acabar comigo?"

Uma risada escapa da garganta de Broadsky. "Claro que não. Você não fez nada que merecesse isso, Booth. Mas eu queria revê-lo, como eu disse" os olhos do homem assumem um brilho estranho. "E quando aceitei a missão Taffet, eu soube que fatalmente você chegaria até mim. Só apressei um pouco as coisas."

"Ótimo. Eu estou aqui. E vou levar você preso comigo pelo assassinato de Heather Taffet."

"O quê?" Broadsky zomba. "Vai me incriminar por matar uma assassina? Uma criminosa que sequestrou e matou pessoas inocentes? Inclusive tentou matar a sua parceira."

Ante a menção de Brennan, Booth sente o maxilar retesar. Seu coração acelera e ele pede em pensamento que ela continue quietinha dentro do carro e que ao menor sinal de perigo fuja dali. Embora prudência não seja o forte dela, é tudo o que ele pode pedir a Deus para evitar que ela corra qualquer perigo.

"O fato de Taffet ter sido uma criminosa não autorizava você a fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, Broadsky. Você fez parte do sistema, devia saber."

"O sistema é falho, Booth. _Você_ devia saber disto" Jacob meneia a cabeça.

"O sistema pode não ser perfeito, mas é a única saída justa. A vingança privada não é permitida há séculos, Broadsky. Creio que não preciso lhe ensinar a respeito."

O homem dá uma breve risada. "Os papéis agora se invertem, não, Booth? Eu lhe ensinei, agora você quer me ensinar."

"Chega. Eu vou levar você comigo. Está preso, Broadsky."

O atirador ergue as sobrancelhas, forjando surpresa. "Sob que acusação? Creio que você não trouxe um mandado e nem estamos em nenhum tipo de flagrante."

Broadsky tira as mãos dos bolsos e as cruza sobre o peito, deixando Booth ainda mais nervoso com o movimento súbito. Embora o agente não veja nenhuma arma ao alcance do homem, sabe que precisa estar preparado para qualquer surpresa.

O atirador dá alguns passos para a esquerda, exibindo uma tranquilidade incomum. "Além do que, você não faz mais parte da investigação do caso Taffet, Booth."

Como ele sabe? Como ele _pode_ saber?

"Então, sem distintivo, sem algemas, como pode me prender?" Broadsky lança um olhar para a arma nas mãos de Booth. "Aliás, onde arrumou a arma? Se eles obviamente retiraram a sua, só posso deduzir que essa aí é ilegal" um pequeno sorriso cínico toca os cantos da boca do atirador.

"Chega de conversa, Broadsky. Você vem comigo. Agora!" Booth avança na direção do homem, que se esquiva.

"Você não tem mandado, Booth. E, pelo o que eu sei, gosta de agir dentro das regras, não é?"

Booth sente o sangue fervilhar. "Eu não preciso de mandado, Broadsky. Estas terras são propriedade de Seeley Booth" o agente ergue as sobrancelhas e, então, estica um dos braços para puxar o atirador pelo ombro.

Porém, Broadsky é mais rápido. Ele corre e foge do alcance de Booth. O agente se coloca no encalço do homem, indo para os fundos da propriedade.

Os dois correm numa caçada tensa. Alguns metros depois, Booth perde Broadsky de vista. Silêncio. O agente é obrigado a interromper a corrida e os olhos correm por todos os lados, a arma sempre em punho, procurando por algum sinal do alvo que persegue.

Quando o silêncio e a falta de sinais parecem prestes a enlouquecê-lo, Booth é surpreendido pela cabeça de Jacob Broadsky surgindo atrás de um arbusto, uma espingarda ao lado.

Mais do que rapidamente, Booth mira na direção dele e aperta o gatilho. Porém, Broadsky faz o mesmo. O som dos disparos atravessa o ar.

Dentro do carro, Brennan sente o sangue gelar. Seu coração dispara e ela olha em torno, tentando ver alguma coisa. Porém, de onde está não consegue avistar ninguém. E o silêncio que vem em seguida a deixa mais tensa.

"Booth?" ela chama.

Nenhuma resposta.

Com o coração aos saltos, Brennan tenta apurar a visão, no entanto, continua sem ver qualquer coisa. Nenhum sinal de Booth.

Ela abre a porta do veículo e desce, sentindo-se insegura por estar sem sua arma, mas incapaz de permanecer mais tempo dentro do carro e sem saber o que está acontecendo.

Andando alguns passos na direção do lugar onde deixou Booth, ela ainda não consegue escutar nada além do vento, nem ver nada além do pasto e dos arbustos e árvores aqui e ali, onde a vista alcança.

No entanto, mais alguns passos depois, Brennan ouve outro tiro. E um gemido.

"Booth!" ela grita, desesperada.

Sem refletir na ação, apenas capaz de pensar que alguma coisa pode ter acontecido a Booth, Brennan corre, disparando na direção de onde veio o gemido.

Booth está caído ao chão e ela fica ainda mais desesperada ao vê-lo, certa de que ele foi atingido. Agachando-se ao lado dele, ela tenta conter a respiração ofegante. "Booth! Alguém atirou em você?"

"Não, não" ele balança a cabeça negativamente. "Eu só caí e... _au!_" ele geme quando ela toca-lhe o ombro. Mas, em seguida, ele a encara, furioso. "O que está fazendo aqui? Eu não disse pra ficar no carro?"

"Eu ouvi tiros" ela se explica, procurando por danos no corpo dele.

A dor no ombro e no tornozelo é tamanha que Booth nem tem tempo de apreciar o fato de que ela o está tocando depois de tanto tempo, especialmente depois de tudo o que ocorreu entre os dois nos últimos dois dias.

"Por isso mesmo, Bon-" ele morde a língua. "Por isso mesmo. Você não podia ter saído do carro, muito menos corrido atrás de mim."

"E como eu iria encontrá-lo?" ela questiona, muito racionalmente. "Você iria ficar caído aqui, machucado, por quanto tempo?"

Contra isso ele não consegue argumentar. Ela está certa. E, _droga!,_ é a segunda vez que ela está certa em agir errado no mesmo dia. Primeiro a arma, agora _isto!_

Booth aperta os lábios, controlando a dor, antes de falar novamente. "Está bem, vamos sair daqui."

"E quem estava aqui? Quem tentou atirar em você?" ela questiona, ajudando-o a erguer-se.

"Foi o suspeito de quem eu falei. Jacob Broadsky" Booth morde o lábio quando o pé esquerdo toca o chão.

"Consegue caminhar?" Brennan pergunta, não deixando de observar que o pé dele não consegue se firmar completamente no chão.

Booth apenas geme em resposta, fechando os olhos. "Está doendo, mas..." ele ofega, "Eu vou conseguir. Vamos, vamos."

Brennan o apoia como pode e os dois vão cambaleando na direção do carro.

A necessidade de saber mais logo vence a antropóloga, que retoma o assunto. "O homem que você considera o responsável pelo tiro na Taffet estava aqui com você?"

"Sim" Booth inspira fundo antes de abrir os olhos e tornar a falar. "Broadsky colocou estas terras em meu nome. Ele me atraiu até aqui."

"Por quê? Ele sabe que você suspeita dele?"

"Sim" Booth torna a inspirar, esforçando-se para suportar a maior parte do peso do corpo e não sobrecarregá-la. "Eu não sei como, mas ele sabia que eu chegaria até ele e, segundo o próprio, só adiantou o nosso encontro."

"Ele _esperava_ que você o encontrasse, então" Brennan conclui.

"É o que parece" Booth geme um pouco. "Eu só não sei ainda porquê."

"E para onde ele foi?" ela questiona, olhando ao redor.

"Fugiu. O que Broadsky faz de melhor" ele geme novamente, dando passos com dificuldade, o carro parecendo cada vez mais distante, em vez de próximo.

"E a minha arma?" Brennan pergunta, de repente.

"Esquece aquela arma!" Booth rosna por baixo de um novo gemido. "Ela nem era legal, e você não tem licença para portar uma."

"Ela foi comprada legalmente. Quanto à licença, eu sei que não tenho. Mas foi a minha arma que ajudou você."

Ele não pode negar. Se não estivesse armado, possivelmente o desfecho do encontro com Broadsky teria sido pior.

"Vamos embora daqui, só isto, ok?" Booth murmura.

"Você precisa de cuidados médicos. Vou levá-lo ao hospital."

Booth não discute quanto a isso. Finalmente eles alcançam o carro de Brennan e ela o ajuda, com jeito, a sentar-se no banco do passageiro e afivelar o cinto de segurança. Em seguida, ela pula no assento do motorista e, colocando também o cinto, arranca com o veículo dali.

No momento, Booth agradece internamente pela forma ousada de dirigir da ex-parceira, a dor é tanta que ele só pensa em chegar o quanto antes ao hospital. Fechando os olhos, tudo fica escuro em questão de segundos.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

** Vocês me emocionam aqui com seus comentários, sabiam?**

**Muito obrigada! É bom demais saber que, mesmo com a minha demora em atualizar, a espera valeu a pena e vocês continuam a gostar da história, a sonhar e a acreditar nessas linhas que eu escrevo com tanto carinho... de verdade. Obrigada de coração!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Título: A Razão na Emoção**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, romance  
**Capítulo:** 16/?

**N/A capítulo 16:** De acordo com a avaliação da minha Beta (Thais), este foi o melhor capítulo da fic até agora. Se for propaganda enganosa vocês poderão me processar após a leitura - mas já aviso que não tenho nenhum vintém na conta =p

Espero que continuem gostando da leitura.

Thais, mais uma vez: thank you very much, Sweetie!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

* * *

Ele estica o corpo assim que o médico termina de colocar-lhe a tipóia no braço.

"Dentro de alguns dias o seu ombro voltará ao normal, senhor Booth. Foi um deslocamento sem maiores consequências."

_Não é o que parece_, ele pensa em dizer enquanto sente a dor dilacerá-lo mesmo após o analgésico que a enfermeira lhe deu.

"Quanto ao seu tornozelo esquerdo, foi apenas uma torção, como já lhe expliquei. Os cuidados necessários são simples, mas devem ser seguidos à risca para que a melhora se dê o quanto antes."

"Obrigado, doutor" Booth meneia a cabeça, que agora começa a apresentar uma dorzinha inconveniente.

O agente se levanta com cuidado da maca, evitando colocar força demais sobre a perna esquerda. Antes que o médico se retire, porém, volta-se para o paciente.

"Ah, a propósito, sua acompanhante está esperando do lado de fora."

Booth se surpreende com a notícia. Brennan ainda está ali? Bem, ele se lembra pouco do que aconteceu no caminho até a emergência do hospital. Consegue se recordar apenas de ter apagado logo que entrou no carro. E depois, de ser acordado pelo barulho e pelas luzes, já dentro da sala de atendimento, com uma enfermeira e um médico debruçados sobre ele.

"Obrigado mais uma vez, doutor" Booth diz, saindo para o corredor cheio de cadeiras, onde encontra a antiga parceira de pé, encostada à parede.

Ela o avista antes mesmo que ele se aproxime. Com um suspiro mal disfarçado, Brennan caminha na direção dele.

"Como se sente?" ela pergunta, parecendo genuinamente preocupada.

Booth não deixa de perceber as olheiras sob os olhos azuis. Ele sente um nó na garganta e engole com dificuldade.

"Estou bem. Foi apenas uma torção leve no tornozelo e desloquei o ombro, mas vou me recuperar logo. Já passei por coisas piores" ele tenta esboçar um sorriso.

_Sim,_ ela sabe. Ele já passou por ferimentos e situações muito mais complicadas. Mesmo assim, Brennan fica aliviada por saber que o antigo parceiro vai ficar bem dentro de pouco tempo. Vê-lo desmaiado antes mesmo de chegarem ao hospital foi assustador demais. Por isto vê-lo agora, à sua frente, de pé, consciente e falando com ela, é reconfortante.

Porém, a antropóloga sabe que não deve se deixar levar pelo momento. Sua situação com Booth não tornou a ser o que era só pelo acontecimento recente. Ela ainda está magoada com ele, e nada mudou. Além do mais, Brennan sabe que precisa manter a mente focada. Há trabalho esperando por ela no Jeffersonian e ela sequer avisou a Cam que se ausentaria por tantas horas.

"Eu preciso voltar ao Instituto, tem serviço me esperando por lá" Brennan anuncia, ajeitando a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro. "Você pode pegar um táxi para casa, certo?"

"Espere" Booth a detém pousando delicadamente a mão livre sobre o braço dela.

Brennan se recolhe ante o toque.

_Cedo demais. Longe demais._ O agente se repreende pelo gesto impensado.

"Desculpe" Booth desvia o olhar, sem jeito. "Mas... você ainda não comeu."

Ela franze as sobrancelhas, encarando-o. Booth torna a olhar nos olhos de Brennan. E sente o coração bater mais depressa.

"Almoçar. Acredito que você estava indo almoçar quando eu a abordei no estacionamento do Jeffersonian, não?"

"Na verdade, sim" ela admite.

"Bem... será que se importaria se fôssemos ao Diner?" Booth se atreve a propor. "É que eu também não comi nada ainda e... bem, não quero que você fique sem se alimentar, e eu preciso comer alguma coisa também."

Brennan apenas olha para ele por um breve instante, calculando os prós e os contras do convite. Ela sabe que o ideal é ir embora agora que já sabe que tudo está bem com ele, afastar-se e retomar sua vida, como estava fazendo nos últimos dias. Porém, algo no olhar de Booth... ela não sabe dizer, nem explicar... mas algo nos olhos castanhos, que a encaram de modo quase suplicante, acaba minando sua resistência e sua melhor razão. E, de repente, a voz de Angela se repete em sua mente.

_/ Você e Booth têm uma ligação muito forte, que nem mesmo os últimos acontecimentos podem ter rompido assim, tão rápido." /_

Lentamente, Brennan meneia a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Vamos."

Ela se convence de que pode passar mais algum tempo com Booth, afinal, ainda tem coisas que lhe interessam saber a respeito daquele suspeito que tentou atirar nele.

Booth é tomado por uma sensação morna de alívio, reconfortante. Sem querer, os cantos de seus lábios se curvam quase num sorriso.

Os dois seguem para o estacionamento do hospital, onde Brennan deixou o carro. E, em poucos minutos, eles estão entrando no _Royal Diner_.

Automaticamente, os dois acabam procurando – e encontrando desocupada – a mesma mesa de sempre, ao lado da grande janela do estabelecimento. Porém, nenhum dos dois deixa transparecer que notam o gesto e seu significado.

A garçonete se aproxima com a caderneta em mãos e o agente e a antropóloga logo fazem seus pedidos.

"O que você sabe sobre aquele sujeito? Que estava nas terras em seu nome?" Brennan pergunta assim que eles terminam de pedir a refeição.

"Jacob Broadsky foi meu professor em treinamento no Golfo. Um cara altamente técnico, o melhor dos atiradores de elite que eu já conheci."

"Você também é muito bom" Brennan se pega dizendo. Ela não tinha a intenção, mas as palavras simplesmente lhe escapam.

"Obrigado" Booth murmura, sentindo um calor invadir-lhe o peito antes de retomar o foco da conversa. "Mas Broadsky é altamente talentoso. Ele enterrou a carreira quando atirou sem receber o comando em um rebelde mascarado. Embora tenha afirmado que agiu em benefício dos reféns e dentro das regras da missão, os superiores não concordaram e ele foi formalmente acusado por homicídio, mas fugiu. Ninguém teve notícias dele desde então. Até hoje."

"Como você o ligou ao caso da Taffet?"

"Só pode ter sido ele. A distância entre o apartamento de onde partiu o tiro até o tribunal, o ângulo perfeito... não foi trabalho simples. Não era qualquer atirador que acertaria aquela mira. Além disso, eu me lembrei do relatório da balística e se trata de uma bala manufaturada em cobre. Broadsky tinha por hobby fazer as próprias balas com cobre e treinar tiro em animais."

"Nós vimos isso naquelas terras hoje" Brennan fica surpresa. "E ele estava lá."

"Sim" Booth meneia a cabeça. "Ele estava. Colocou aquelas terras em meu nome para me atrair. Ele quis me encontrar antes que eu o encontrasse."

"Vocês já tiveram alguma diferença no passado?"

"Não, nenhuma" Booth balança a cabeça, enfatizando a resposta. "Eu não sei por que ele fez isso. Talvez o Sweets consiga explicar..."

A garçonete chega com os pedidos, interrompendo a conversa. Em seguida, os dois começam a comer. Só então Brennan percebe que está realmente com fome.

Booth não deixa de observá-la enquanto ele próprio come o sanduíche que pediu. Ela parece tão frágil... mais magra do que da última vez que se viram, ele agora nota.

E não é sem um nó de culpa no estômago que Booth percebe isso. As olheiras, o rosto mais delgado, tudo evidencia os meses de afastamento. Do afastamento _dele_. De sua alienação, vivendo em uma bolha de fantasia que estourou sem prévio aviso, machucando, talvez, muito mais a ela do que a ele próprio.

Sentindo o apetite diminuir drasticamente, o agente deixa a metade do sanduíche no prato, limpando as mãos num guardanapo. Max havia dito que a filha estava mal... _É bom ver que você está pior que a minha filha. _Booth vê agora, com os próprios olhos, as consequências de seu distanciamento. Brennan está diferente fisicamente, mas também por dentro. Ele sabe. Ele _sente._

Não há mais calor nos olhares que os dois trocam ao se encararem. Não há mais intimidade na voz dela ao falar com ele. Apenas um tratamento cordial, mas sem calor. Sem o que tinham _antes_. Antes de ele ser um idiota e pôr tudo a perder.

Com um suspiro, Booth afasta o prato para o lado. Brennan não deixa de perceber a atitude. Antes, porém, que ela possa perguntar se há algo errado, uma breve batida no vidro da janela a faz pular de susto na cadeira.

"Pai?!" ela exclama, vendo o rosto sorridente de Max do lado de fora.

Assim que o homem avista Booth sentado à mesa com a filha, porém, ele faz sinal para que Brennan o encontre na calçada.

Sem pedir licença, ela se levanta e sai da lanchonete. Por um minuto Booth sente novamente um nó no estômago. Uma inadequação que antes não sentia diante da parceira ou diante do pai dela.

Mas as coisas mudaram. Por _sua _culpa. E ele olha através do vidro a interação entre os dois lá fora. Max abraça Brennan com carinho e, em seguida, lança um rápido olhar para dentro da lanchonete, meneando a cabeça na direção de Booth, que imediatamente sabe o que o homem quer dizer. Max está perguntando a filha o que ela faz ali com _ele_.

Brennan dá uma rápida olhada na direção de Booth, em seguida desvia os olhos para o pai.

"Booth encontrou o responsável pelo assassinato da Taffet. Esteve envolvido em uma perseguição algumas horas atrás e eu fui com ele."

"Como assim? Pensei que já não fossem mais parceiros e que Booth estivesse fora do caso" Max questiona, confuso.

"Nada mudou, pai" Brennan assegura. "Booth me procurou no Jeffersonian e, no meio da nossa conversa, surgiu uma pista e fomos atrás. Creio que ele agora reportará ao FBI o que aconteceu. De qualquer modo, queria que soubesse que você não é considerado suspeito da morte de Heather Taffet."

"Booth havia me dito" Max meneia a cabeça.

"Quando?" Brennan estranha a informação.

"Vamos dizer que eu estive em contato com ele... mas isso não importa agora. Eu quero apenas saber de você. Se está bem, se precisa de alguma ajuda" Max dá outra olhada rápida para a mesa onde Booth está sentado, assistindo a cena do lado de fora.

"Estou bem, pai" Brennan garante. "O encontro com Booth foi apenas uma casualidade. Ele se machucou na perseguição ao suspeito e, como eu estava com ele, eu o levei ao hospital. Na saída, ele quis comer alguma coisa."

"Você é uma boa amiga, Tempe" Max diz, olhando mais para o interior da lanchonete do que para a filha, os olhos atentos ao agente lá dentro.

"Eu e Booth não somos mais amigos. Nossa parceria terminou e nossa amizade também. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não existe mais nada que nos una. Eu só concordei em vir aqui com ele porque queria saber mais sobre o suspeito que ele encontrou. Porque isto inocenta você, pai."

Max torna a concentrar-se na filha. E sorri para ela. "Obrigado por se preocupar com o seu velho pai, querida."

Ela, no entanto, surpreende Max com o que diz em seguida.

"É verdade que você está processando o jornal e a Hannah pela publicação daquela matéria?"

Max torna a olhar de relance para Booth dentro da lanchonete antes de voltar a encarar a filha. "Sim, é verdade. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você."

"Mas eu não lhe pedi que fizesse isso..."

"Não importa. Há coisas que os pais devem fazer pelos filhos, independente de qualquer pedido. Eu fiz o que precisava ser feito, agora não se preocupe mais com isso, está bem?"

Max segura suavemente os ombros da filha e deposita um beijo na testa dela antes de se afastar e abaixar-se para pegar uma sacola que deixou ao lado dos pés.

"O que é isso?" Brennan pergunta com curiosidade, só então notando a presença da sacola ali.

Sorrindo, o pai dela retira uma concha enorme de dentro e a estende para ela. Surpresa, Brennan pisca antes de pegar o objeto nas mãos.

"O quê...?"

"Eu trouxe da minha viagem. Dê uma olhada" Max meneia a cabeça, incentivando-a a checar algo no fundo da concha.

Brennan percebe logo, escrito no fundo do objeto, o nome do lugar onde o pai esteve. Ao virar a concha novamente, vê o seu próprio nome, um pouco maior, pintado na superfície lisa e amarronzada.

"Eu disse que provaria que não estava mentindo" Max sorri.

Brennan olha para o pai, pisca para afastar a sensação de ardência nos olhos. "Você realmente esteve fora da cidade nos primeiros dias..." ela murmura. "E agora que Booth encontrou o verdadeiro suspeito, não resta dúvida."

"Eu disse que provaria a _você_, não disse?" Max dá uma piscadela.

Brennan não pode deixar de sentir alívio. E gratidão. O pai realmente se importou o bastante em demonstrar a _ela_ que não podia ter cometido aquele crime.

"No fundo eu sabia que você não seria capaz de ter feito aquilo" ela admite.

"Que bom" Max torna a sorrir. "Porque eu não me importo com o FBI nem com a imprensa. Só me importo em fazer _você_ acreditar em mim."

Brennan meneia a cabeça. "Eu acredito" ela sussurra, tentando novamente controlar a emoção. Erguendo a concha, ela agradece. "Um belo presente. Obrigada."

"Achei que você iria gostar" Max sorri. "Quando era pequena você adorava pegar conchas na praia e depois colava a orelha nelas para poder ouvir o som do mar."

"Na verdade, o que ouvimos não é realmente o som do mar. É apenas..." ela começa a dizer, porém, interrompe a explicação ao ver o sorriso no rosto do pai. Brennan compreende, no exato minuto, que não se trata da ciência por trás da questão, mas das lembranças envolvidas.

E ela sente algo quente dentro de si, trazendo à tona momentos felizes da sua infância ao lado da família. Ela leva a concha a uma orelha, ouvindo o som familiar, e é inevitável sorrir.

Do outro lado do vidro, dentro do Royal Diner, Booth observa a cena e sente, não pela primeira vez em poucos minutos, o coração apertado. O sorriso dela é tão bonito, tão sincero... como ele não via há meses. Fazia tanto tempo que não via Brennan sorrir, muito menos daquele jeito. E isso dói.

Dói porque ele sabe que não é o causador dos agora raros sorrisos dela. Talvez Angela esteja certa. Ele precisa deixá-la em paz. Mas, como viver sem ela? Como renunciar a tudo o que viveram e dizer adeus à oportunidade de olhar naqueles olhos azuis e de ver sorrisos de menina, puros e doces como o que ela tem no rosto bem agora?

Sem conseguir encarar mais a cena, Booth desvia os olhos para o prato com metade do sanduíche e o copo de suco quase cheio. Ele perdeu todo o apetite. E está claro que a conversa que estava tendo com Brennan era apenas profissional. O interesse dela era somente em Broadsky e no caso que envolvia o pai dela de alguma maneira. E agora eles não podem fazer muito mais do que isso, com ele fora do caso e ela também. Nem mesmo o lado profissional pode uni-los de novo.

Booth decide, então, que é hora de ir. Deixando algumas notas sobre a mesa para pagar pelas refeições de ambos, ele vai para fora e se aproxima de Max e Brennan.

"Olá, Max" o agente cumprimenta, constrangido por invadir o cenário do qual não faz parte, interrompendo o momento pai e filha.

Em princípio, Max não se dá o trabalho de responder, apenas o encara. Brennan vira-se para vê-lo, afastando a concha do ouvido e o belo sorriso se desfazendo, causando uma pontada no peito de Booth. Ele a encara, sem jeito.

"Bem, eu vou indo. Só queria agradecer pela carona e por tudo" Booth não sabe o que mais pode dizer, então, meneando a cabeça, começa a afastar-se.

"A Tempe me contou que você conseguiu encontrar o suspeito de atirar na Coveira" a voz de Max faz Booth interromper os passos e tornar a virar-se para os dois na calçada.

"Foi uma casualidade" o agente dá de ombros, sem saber de que outra forma classificar o modo como chegou ao nome de Broadsky e ao confronto com o atirador.

"De qualquer maneira, eu sei reconhecer quando alguém merece meus cumprimentos. Você não faz mais parte do caso, mesmo assim não desistiu de provar a minha inocência."

Booth balança a cabeça negativamente. "Não fiz isso por sua causa."

"Eu sei" Max é incisivo, os olhos encarando os do agente de modo direto. "E é justamente por isso que eu quero agradecer."

Brennan observa a interação dos dois homens e fica sem entender direito o que está se passando. Max e Booth parecem falar de algo que apenas os dois conhecem, quase como numa linguagem cifrada. No entanto, ela desiste de perguntar a que eles podem estar se referindo quando vê Booth menear a cabeça de novo e tornar a se afastar, desta vez indo embora com alguma dificuldade nos passos da perna esquerda.

A antropóloga sente algo apertado e angustiante, pensa em correr até ele e se oferecer para levá-lo em casa. Porém, um táxi aparece no mesmo instante e Booth faz sinal para o veículo parar, entrando nele.

"Que tal acompanhar seu pai num café, querida?" a mão de Max pousa suavemente no ombro dela, roubando-lhe a atenção.

"Tudo bem. Eu ainda não terminei de comer mesmo" ela diz, entrando com o pai pela porta do Diner.

Voltando à mesa onde estava sentada há pouco com Booth, Brennan vê o sanduíche parcialmente comido e o suco quase intocado no copo dele. Algo estranho lhe perpassa o interior... uma espécie de sensação saudosista. Quantas refeições os dois partilharam ali! E agora... bem, agora nem mesmo um lanche rápido conseguem terminar. _Mas está tudo bem,_ ela diz a si mesma em pensamento. Ele escolheu que fosse assim. Ele prefere a companhia de Hannah e Brennan sabe que a mulher deve estar esperando por ele no calor do apartamento sobre a loja de bebidas. Ele tem quem cuide dele. Não há por que _ela_ se preocupar.

"Eu vou querer um café puro, por favor" a voz de Max arranca Brennan dos pensamentos.

A garçonete recolhe o prato e o copo de Booth, e Brennan percebe que simbolicamente deve fazer o mesmo. Afastar os restos dele de sua mente.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**E, novamente, muito obrigada pelos comentários! É muito bom contar com a fidelidade de vocês *.***

**Beijo da Lab e até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
